A Visit to Various Schools
by NarutoandBleach
Summary: Welcome back, sorry I've been so busy lately with housework and taking care of my pet turtles. I haven't had a chance to write more fanfiction. Today, I bring you another one of my favorites since Echizen is now taking the bait. His mission is to kiss the buchous and Fuku-buchous of Rikkai and Hyoutei and he is not too happy with it. Will an intervention help Ryoma?
1. Hyotei

A Visit to Various Schools

 **Welcome back, sorry I've been so busy lately with housework and taking care of my pet turtles. I haven't had a chance to write more fanfiction. Today, I bring you another one of my favorites since Echizen is now taking the bait. His mission is to kiss the buchous and Fuku-buchous of Rikkai and Hyoutei and he is not too happy with it. Will an intervention from Sanada and Yuushi prevent Fuji and Kikumaru from succeeding in their plan? Find out!**

Chapter 1: Hyotei

It was another beautiful sunny day at Seigaku as everyone was busy with their serves and cleaning up the tennis balls while Echizen was busy finishing up with practice match with Momo.

"Momo-sempai, your serve seems to be getting better." Said Echizen.

"Yeah, but your plays are getting sloppier because you keep hitting net balls." Smirked Momo.

"I do not! I am doing the best to avoid the net because the wind keeps shifting the ball towards it." Said Ryoma indignantly

"Saa, I see that someone might need a lesson in serving up a kiss and I know just the people to do it." Said Fuji evilly as he came up behind Echizen and placated his face onto the tennis prodigy.

"EEEEK! Will you stop doing that to me, sadist? Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack." shouted Ryoma.

"Mou, that's no way to talk to your sempai." pouted Fuji.

"He's right Ochibi! At least let us see if you are worthy enough to get someone pregnant." Laughed Eiji.

Sweat drops and shocked looks appeared on the regulars' faces while Inui quickly took out his notebook and started scribbling notes.

"WHAT!? I can't get pregnant. You can't even tell I am 12 years old?" yelled Echizen.

"But you are a cat person and I am sure you can make babies with someone older than you." Continued Eiji.

"Kikumaru-kun, did anything you said made any sense?" asked Oishi. "Echizen is way too young to have kids right now."

"Yeah, I agree with the mother hen. And I am not a cat person!" Muttered Ryoma.

"Saa, I have a suggestion." Stated Fuji. "I want to see if Echizen can kiss that narcissist from Hyotei. I have a theory that he seems to be a diligent boyfriend for our beloved Kouhai."

As soon as Echizen heard that, he immediately grabbed Fuji's collar while glaring at him darkly, "I do not want to kiss anyone, period!"

"Mou, it seems you are a little stubborn than I first thought. I guess I have no choice but to put wasabi in your ponta can next practice."

"You wouldn't dare!" retorted Echizen.

"Oh I would! Unless you fulfill your end of the bargain." Said Fuji as he opened his eyes.

Ryoma couldn't argue any further as he sighed in defeat.

"That's better." Smiled Fuji as he closed his eyes once again. He was so evil.

As for Tezuka, he started massaging his temples and wondered why he became a captain to a bunch of perverts and weirdos.

 _At Hyoutei…_

"Put more muscles in your swings, you bunch of weaklings!" barked Keigo. "If they can't hit any balls, they can't make the team, right Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Just then a knock at the school gates could be heard. Even the third years could hear it loud and clear.

"Who dares to interrupt Ore-sama's practice?" said keigo.

"It's actually your boyfriend, Tezuka." Added Oshitari as he opened the door.

"Greetings, Oshitari-san, I hope we didn't interrupt your practice." He bowed at the blue haired tensai.

"Not at all, Tezuka. So what brings you to Hyotei?"

"It seems that Fuji is on a mission trying to get our stubborn little kohai echizen to kiss your buchou. And by that, we want to see if he will be a diligent boyfriend."

"Nani?" asked Gakuto.

"Echizen swooning for our buchou? That's a good one!" laughed shishido.

"Shishido-sempai!" whined Otori. Even he started laughing.

Sighs could be heard from the Seigaku regulars.

"You have to admit, the chances of Echizen falling for our buchou is really low." Added Hiyoshi.

"True." Shrugged Jirou.

"What's the entire ruckus about? And why are you guys crowding around the seigaku plebians?" asked Keigo as he approached his teammates and sees Tezuka-buchou along with the rest of the Seigaku teammates.

"Ah, Kunimitsu, so good of you to come. So what do I owe this pleasure of you guys visiting me?"

"Good to see you too, Atobe. It appears that the sadist Fuji is concocting an experiment to see if you could get Echizen pregnant."

Silence and shocked looks filled the entire tennis courts of hyotei before loud laughter could he heard from the regulars.

"You got to be kidding me, our buchou getting that brat pregnant?" cackled Mukahi.

"Don't those guys realize that Echizen is too young to make babies?" laughed Shishido.

For once Echizen had to agree with the Hyotei regulars. But he was also blushing like crazy and glared at Kikumaru.

"It's not my fault that I was chosen at random, but that obsessed cat freak from my team forced me to come here and make babies." Muttered Echizen.

"Me, getting the brat pregnant? Ore-sama will do no such thing! Who would suggest something as vile as this?"

"Kikumaru-sempai said that." Added Taka.

"It looks like we might have to punish that acrobatic freak with 200 laps around our courts." Suggested Yuushi.

"Tezuka, would you do the honors?"

"I would be more than happy to." Said Tezuka as he turned his attention towards his teammates. "For the people that suggested Echizen to get pregnant, 200 laps around the courts!"

They all started running while Echizen was getting himself ready for a little rally session with Keigo. Before he walked over to the courts, Fuji immediately waved towards him.

"What is it fuji-sempai? This had better be important." Said Echizen.

"As soon as you start the match, ask Keigo some questions."

"what questions?"

"Ask him if you are willing to kiss him, if he likes boys better than girls, and how much cuddling you want to do."

"That's so not appropriate! Fuji-sempai you know better than that."

"Do it, Echizen! Or do you want me to spike your ponta juice with Aozu?" said Fuji in his you-better-listen-to-me-or-else voice.

Ryoma immediately conceded to his sadist sempai and walked over to the court to prepare for his match. He was not amused at all. Furthermore, he was fuming after what Eiji said to him earlier on their way to Hyotei because this was not what he had in mind.

"I really didn't want to do this, Keigo, but my retarded sempais left me with no options."

"I can see why those plebian teammates of yours are so immature. However, if you lose this match, I will be the one to kiss you. And no one will be getting you pregnant if this is some sort of a sick rumor that your sempais conjured up."

"Believe me, the sooner that we finish this, the better chance that I have at not hearing that pregnancy rumor." Said Ryoma. "Rough or smooth?"

"Rough of course."

As the tennis prodigy flipped his racket, it landed on the bottom tail end. "Make this a great game, monkey king."

"Stop calling me by that name."

As the match began, Ryoma started going easy on his opponent with a few drive B shots and a couple of volleys. Unfortunately, the next few shots landed on his head.

"It seems your serves are getting sloppy, ahn?"

"Che, as if you could do any better."

"Ore-sama heard that! I have more experience with tennis than you do, brat. Try to top me in ten years."

"We'll see about that after you win the match."

As the rest of the hyotei regulars watched the match with interest, they are starting to think the whole rumor was fake. But their little love quarrel isn't. It turns out that Keigo has been warming up before the start of this little match.

"That brat is going be walking all over us the moment this match is over." Said Taki

"Wake me up when the match is over." Sighed Jirou as he resumed his nap on Yuushi's legs.

Laughter could be heard from the rest of the Hyotei team.

"Hey Kei-chan, I always wanted to have a boyfriend."

"You are facing your boyfriend in a match right now, brat."

"Huh, and here I thought no one told me you were the one that I have been searching for love all this time."

"Did someone knock you unconscious or something?" said Keigo as he scored again. This time, the brat was falling behind by 15 points.

"Love-thirty."

"No, my sempai-tachis are weirdos, don't listen to them. Just be lucky that I won't get you pregnant when we spend a night together naked in the same bed."

"It is ore-sama's bed for your information. And if I win the next two sets, you have to transfer to hyotei soon."

"We'll see."

As the match continued, the score seems to have increased with Keigo winning the first set, then the second one was won by ryoma as they were both tied at 1 each. The next few sets were not easy enough for Ryoma to keep up as he collapsed on the ground breathing heavily.

"So, still thinking you could beat me now?"

"You are an asshole." Said Ryoma as he got up and went over to the spectator's side and grabbed a water bottle for a drink. As soon as he poured the contents into his mouth, he immediately started choking and started spitting the water out.

"Oh my god! what the hell is this? What did you put in my water bottle?"

"Saa, it's one of Inui's special elixirs. I thought you might be interested." Smirked Fuji.

"You….." fumed Ryoma angrily. "You have my permission to go to hell. How dare you make me drink such a vile concoction?"

"I told you that's your punishment if you lost the match." Smirked Fuji.

"You bastard!" Ryoma was about to strangle his sempai, but was restrained by Yuushi and Shishido.

"Relax, Echizen. You still have to kiss our buchou after you lost the match."

"I know, sempai, but it would be a lot easier without having to be punished each time I lose a match. Does Tezuka know my feelings for the monkey king?" Ryoma looked around for a confirmation.

Tezuka only gave him a stoic look and just shrugged it off.

"I think that means yes. Now, go ahead and kiss him."

"Are you sure about this?"

"The faster you get this done, the quicker we can get back to practice." Added Shishido.

Ryoma sighed and went over to where Keigo was sitting and took a seat next to him.

"So I guess I owe you big time for that match."

"be awed by the prowess of ore-sama."

The two of them immediately lunged at each other and planted their mouths together for a kiss.

"This is a moment that ore-sama cannot forget."

"Love is in the air for both of us, now kiss me again." Said Ryoma.

"Of course, now what else was there that you wanted to ask me?"

"Do you like guys or girls?"

"The girls here are not of importance to ore-sama. Only you can impress me more."

They were smooching for a few more minutes before they released each other slowly. Ryoma then took his tennis equipment and stuffed them in his bag before following his team out of the hyotei school grounds.

"Thank you for a great match!" said Tezuka as he bowed at Keigo.

"Ore-sama will see you guys again soon. Come back to visit at any time!"

"We will!" said Fuji.

With Seigaku disappearing into the distance, the rest of the regulars stood next to Keigo and started clamoring on him.

"Ne, keigo, how did you enjoy that kiss?" asked Mukahi

"Was that your first time being obsessed with that brat?" added Shishido.

"Gekokujyou."

"Ore-sama will remind you guys that this is between me and that brat only, you will not spread a word of this to anyone else, is that clear?"

"Hai, buchou!" they all said in unison.

 **Elsewhere…**

"Looks like our little kohai has passed the test. Now, I want to see if he can do it to Yukimura next." Smirked Fuji.

Groans could be heard from Oishi. "Fuji-sempai! Is that really necessary? You are violating his privacy!"

"Let him be, Oishi. Fuji has his ways of making us all miserable."

"You are becoming a whole different person. Maybe you've spent too much time with Keigo." Said momo.

Tezuka only glared at him during the entire ride home. He would promise hundreds of laps for the teammates when they return to seigaku. As for Ryoma, he was fast asleep since he didn't want to deal with those weirdos. But one day he will promise something very unpleasant for his teammates.

 **Well, that was a great chapter. I am thinking of doing Rikkaidai next though that will be done during the weekend when I get to a friend's house in New Jersey. So you can expect more humor and punishments from Ryoma. Please read and review because Fuji and Eiji are going to be in for a surprise. See you all in the next chapter.**


	2. Rikkaidai

**A Visit to Various Schools**

Chapter 2: Rikkaidai

Although the trip to hyotei was pretty eventful, Ryoma was going to make Fuji regret ever letting him go up towards the narcissist diva and kissing him. Furthermore, this was going to destroy his reputation as a tennis player since Eiji also made some scandalous remarks about Ryoma having a baby with Sanada. Such a ridiculous sort of remark would not be tolerated in front of Seigaku, especially not in front of Yukimura either.

Unfortunately, the trip to Kanagawa was not impressing Echizen either.

"You are not making me go to Rikkaidai!" he protested.

"Oh really? That would be an insult to their pride. Remember, you are to be telling Sanada what we said to you earlier."

"Yadda, you are not making me spread that rumor in front of Yukimura-buchou and Sanada-fukubuchou! You are becoming more sadistic than that buchou."

"But that's how me and Yukimura work together as partners, Echizen. We have to make you suffer somehow. Therefore, visiting Rikkai should be fun since they have changed as tennis players."

"Yeah right, you might think they have changed. But Yukimura-buchou still has his sadistic tendencies just like you."

"Mou, you are making this harder on yourself. All we are asking you to do is to go up to Yukimura and Sanada and tell them that you love them."

"Not to mention you are going to be making babies with the emperor." Smirked Eiji.

Ryoma was fuming mad as he got up from his seat and tried to strangle the acrobatic player, but he was restrained by Oishi and Momo. He then turned his attention towards Tezuka and said, "Buchou, don't you have a say in this?"

Tezuka only looked at Ryoma for a few minutes before turning his attention back to his book without uttering a word.

"CAPTAIN! You are seriously going to ignore this and making me a laughing stock of Seigaku?"

Tezuka merely adjusted his glasses and pointed to Fuji.

"You are the worst buchou ever!" fumed Ryoma.

"Saa, now you see why I cannot let Tezuka make any decisions for you? You have to listen to me from now on or else we are going to deliver our trump card."

"What trump card?"

"Eiji, show Ryoma the paper." Said Fuji. Eiji immediately grabbed his tennis bag and took out the contract and waved it at the tennis prodigy's face. He immediately took it and saw that he was now the property of Yukimura and Sanada and that he will say everything that is stated on the paper.

"Are you shitting me?"

"If you don't agree to me or Eiji's terms, we will tell Yagyuu-sempai to deliver some of his drink ingredients to your house and spike your milk contents. We will also tell Sanada that you accidentally humped his ass during study period."

Ryoma's whole body was beginning to feel like lead. And even he knows the consequences for disobeying a direct order. But there was no use in arguing about it now since this whole trip was beginning to get really stupid for him. Yes, his teammates are becoming stupider each time they conjure up ideas like this.

"Oh …my….god, where did you get those photos from?"

"The photos are our proof thanks to yukimura."

Ryoma carefully studied the photos in Fuji's hands for a moment. He was becoming speechless and horrified as he tried to find a hiding spot on the train, but it was useless as the entire Seigaku team has him cornered, just like in the gangster movies since their taller frames were eyeing their beloved kohai.

You could tell that Fuji and Eiji had their demonic smiles plastered on their faces. "So what say you, ochibi?"

As Ryoma studied the photos carefully, including the contract, he had no choice but to comply.

"So what do I have to do again?"

Ryoma teammates took out a suitcase stuffed with girls clothes, including a pair of frilly pink underwear with a note that says "property of Sanada" written in red gothic letters. He quickly bites his lips while weighing his options. He has to choose the lesser of two evils: the mother hen or the data stalkers, or face the wrath of Yukimura's team.

"You are seriously NOT going to make me wear that!" protested Ryoma.

"Too bad, ochibi. You have to wear it if you are going to kiss Yukimura and Sanada." Said Eiji as he and Fuji dragged the protesting tennis prodigy into the bathroom and locked the door behind them.

 **Elsewhere at Rikkaidai…**

"It appears that we are going to have some guests visiting us today." Said Renji. "I can't wait to see sadaharu again."

"You and your evil scientist buddy always get together and plot something evil. Just today, you spiked our drinks with your vile elixir. Do you have some sort of grudge against us?" muttered Yagyuu.

"Chance of having a grudge against Rikkai is 4.9 percent. Chances of loving you is 80 percent." Finished Renji.

"You and your absurd calculations." Sdaid yagyuu.

Just then sanada approached them. But instead of wearing his tennis uniform, he was dressed in his school uniform and covered with some sort of a cape that a prince would wear. As for yukimura,, he' s still wearing his school uniform but not any special clothes since he knows what would come next.

"Looks like Fuji-san just sent me a text saying that they prepped their kohai upon arriving. I got a photo of it now."

The rest of the rikkai regulars crowded around Yukimura and observed the phot while some of them laughed and the others were just shocked.

"Aww he looks so cute as a girl." Giggled Marui.

"Those guys did a really great job making him the perfect bride for our Sanada." Laughed akaya.

"Puri." Said Niou.

"Interesting dress, I wonder where Fuji got it from." Added Jackal.

Sanada was blushing furiously. How could he get married at a time like this? And to a twelve year no less? Was this really the work of Fuji-sempai? Regardless, Ryoma is going to have to play along since this is a pretend wedding and not an actual wedding.

A few hours later, Seigaku arrived at the gates of Rikkaidai where Yukimura and the rest of the gang greeted them.

"Ah, Tezuka-san, welcome to Rikkaidai, I trust that you guys didn't have any problems getting here right?"

"Saa, no problems at all. But we do have a surprise for you." Said Fuji. "Oh, Echizen-kun, will you come here and show them your new outfit?"

"NO!" shouted Ryoma.

"Mou, Ochibi's really shy when it comes to dressing up like a girl. He's afraid of kissing you." Laughed Eiji.

After hearing that voice, Ryoma immediately stepped forward to get into Yukimura's clear view with his new look. "You want me to kiss you? Fine then, I accept your challenge, Fuji-sempai!"

Unfortunately, the rest of Rikkaidai started bursting into floods of laughter the moment they saw ryoma's new outfit.

"Hahahaha, he looks so cute in that dress!" said Niou while collapsing to the ground.

"He will make a perfect bride for our fukubuchou and our buchou." Added Yagyuu.

"The chances of Ryoma kissing Yukimura and Sanada will be 95 percent." Said Renji as he took out his notebook while Sadaharu observed with interest. They are both interested in seeing the outcome of this little scene.

"Now that you accepted my challenge, Ryoma. Go ahead and start kissing."

"You are going to regret this, Fuji-sempai. Same goes for you, acrobatic freak." Said Ryoma as he pointed at his sempais before walking towards Yukimura until they were at level with each other.

"Oh my god, yukimura-buchou. As the child of god, you could reign supreme as a tennis player. You have such a beautiful body and it makes you so sexy. Sometimes I just feel that with you at my side, we could be together forever. What say you, may I kiss you for good luck?"

"You certainly may, my little bro. your words truly moved me." smiled Yukimura as he leaned closer towards the child prodigy. Their lips suddenly connected to each other while Fuji took out his camera and took a photo to save for his scrapbook.

"They make such a cute couple, don't you think so, Tezuka-buchou?" smirked Fuji.

"Hn." Said Tezuka.

"You have to admit, the choice of clothing we picked out for him was pretty decent." smiled Eiji.

"I have to agree. The last time I took Ryoma to the ocean festival at Rikkaidai, he was immediately scooped up by Sanada-fukubuchou and they nearly kissed, but it was not successful. Therefore, I would highly suggest that our kouhai gets a chance to kiss Sanada since he is really infatuated with him." Suggested Momo.

"Why do I have to kiss Sanada-sempai? kissing Yukimura-buchou is already good enough for me." Said Ryoma.

"You have to play along with this since you ran away last time when Sanada tried to kiss you. We're keeping a close eye on you and if you think about escaping, you will be drinking one of Renji's special drinks." Continued Momo.

"Be strong ochibi, you can do this." Added Kikumaru was he waved at him.

"Can you guys please respect Ryoma's privacy!?" barked Oishi as a vein popped on his head.

"BURNING! I want to see the Rikkai fuku-buchou kissing our beloved Ryoma!" screamed Taka as he grabbed his racket and started hitting one of the tennis balls directly over the net. He then hit another one for good measure while everyone else sweat-dropped.

"Are your teammates really this sane?" whispered Sanada to Ryoma.

"They are a bunch of retards that annoys me to no end."

"I see, no wonder you were forced to kiss me at a time like this. But let's try and keep this as simple as possible without having them to think that we are actually getting married. Just think of this as a challenge to see if you are worthy enough." Finished Sanada.

"che, Mada Mada Dane."

Ryoma was slowly lifted up by the fukubuchou and their faces practically met up with each other. Fuji immediately grabbed his camera and took a photo of them kissing like crazy while the kid was practically blushing. He was embarrassed too many times already and yet they still want to torment him.

"Thanks for the kiss, Echizen."

"You are welcome, Sanada-sempai. I think my teammates could use some punishments right about now because I was goaded into doing this. To me, they think I am starting to get pregnant. But you already know that I am too young to have babies right?"

"Of course, but still though, how about some tea? You guys came all this way just to see us, rigt?"

"Sure." Said the other team members as they went into the clubroom.

Once there, Yukimura and Fuji both high fived each other for successfully getting Echizen to kiss the captains while Yagyuu and Sanada poured tea for their guests. Both rikkai and Seigaku seemed to enjoy each other's company even when they are not playing tennis. Furthermore, Ryoma has changed Yukimura's outlook on the sport after the nationals were over.

"Echizen-kun, you seemed to have breezed through that challenge very easily. I'm kind of surprised that you took up on Fuji's offer." Smiled Yukimura.

"Fuji was practically blackmailing me into doing things I am not capable of doing. He's good at manipulating people."

"I'm pretty sure he loves teasing you and riling you up." Added Marui.

"Our own buchou is a sadist too and look how many death laps he assigned me. My legs are practically collapsing." Said Akaya.

"you need to have strength if you want to be a better tennis player! Stop being lazy! You still haven't improved on your tennis skills. Therefore, if you want to be captain, you must work hard!" barked Sanada.

"Why are you abusing me like this!?" protested Akaya.

Laughter could be heard from everyone around the table. Once everyone finished their tea, Seigaku was prepared to leave when Eiji approached Sanada and asked, "Did you know Echizen is planning to make babies with you?"

Silent and shocked looks appeared on everyone's faces while most of rikkai's regulars fell down laughing again. Even Echizen and Sanada were blushing furiously again.

"I am too young to be making babies with Sanada. I am just best friends with him that's all. Stop trying to think I'm pregnant, Eiji-sempai." said Ryoma indignantly as he elbowed the acrobat on his shoulder.

"Kikumaru-san, you still don't get it do you? I only kissed Echizen because this was a test. I was not going to actually propose to him and I am not going to make babies with him." Said Sanada.

"Oh, so the rumors that were spread by Fuji-sempai are not true?"

Everyone looked at the sadist with angry looks on their faces.

"Saa, what? It was still a great joke." Shrugged Fuji.

"You are going to pay dearly for that, Syuusuke! You are going to be walking 200 laps for that stunt you pulled. That wasn't a funny joke!" shouted Echizen as he chased after the sadist while Tezuka sighed.

"Sometimes, I just want to change schools so that I don't have to deal with the mentally insane people at Seigaku."

"Maa Maa, buchou, not all of us are insane." muttered momo.

"I agree with you there, Kunimitsu. I just want to rid myself of the headaches caused by my teammates." Agreed Sanada.

"We don't cause you headahces all the time, fuku-buchou." pouted Akaya.

They both shook each other's hands before Tezuka bowed at Sanada and thanking him and his teammates for their hospitality.

"Oh keep this photograph, I am sure Echizen would find it most appealing later on." Finished Sanada as he texted Tezuka one of the pictures directly onto his phone.

"Thanks, I'm sure his father would be very impressed with the photo as well. As for Fuji and Eiji, they will get their punishment upon returning to school so I am sure a lesson will be learned here soon enough."

"Agreed."

And with that, Tezuka and the rest of his teammates left Rikkaidai. Although Ryoma would never forget how much of a fun time he had here. But he was still not happy about what Fuji did earlier.

"Ne, Ryo-baby, how did you enjoy being kissed by Sanada and Yukimura?" asked Fuji.

"It wasn't bad actually, but seriously no more of these challenges. I get tired of you trying to conjure up weird plans for me when they are not needed." Said Ryoma.

"Mou, but it's fun to watch you get nervous when you are facing your old friends from various schools. After all, I still have a few more people for you to kiss." Smiled Fuji.

"Who else are you trying to set me up with? IF you are thinking about sending me to Shitenhouji or St. Rudolph, you can forget it! I am not going to take on more of your stupid challenges." Said Ryoma crossly.

"You're no fun. But if you back down now, then I'm afraid I have no choice but to force you to play dress up at Yuushi's house. And as an added bonus, his dear cousin will be invited so I am sure you are going to have a great time with them together." Continued Fuji.

"NANI!?" screeched Ryoma.

"That's my suggestion for you if you don't cooperate."

"You bastard!"

"Saa…. I'll take that as a yes then?"

"You wish! Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because me and Yukimura feel that only you can impress the guys rather than the girls. Sakuno is way out of your league since she is not interested in you. Therefore, you need to hang around guys that are more popular for you."

"Okay, since when am I popular for boys? Falling in love with them is really gay!"

"There is nothing wrong with falling for boys that are older than you. Ochibi." Said Eiji as he glomped Ryoma.

"Eiji-sempai, can't breathe!"

"Gomen, ochibi!" he immediately released Ryoma.

"So, will you try out my next set of challenges, or do I need to inform Keigo that you've been uncooperative?"

Ryoma looked at his sadist sempai for a moment and then the rest of his teammates. Kaidou was busy just whistling and slithering, Taka was busy with his racket, the golden pair begging him to say yes while Momo showed him a sign that said, "Bring it on, Fuji-sempai" on it. As for Tezuka, he was far away enough not to hear what Fuji was planning.

"Since you all practically goaded me into this, I got no choice. But none of you will speak a word of this to anyone, do you hear me?"

"Too late, Echizen, I'm afraid you are going to need our support." Said a voice from the gates. It belonged to Yukimura and his team.

"Rikkaidai? I thought you guys were going to see us off?"

"You didn't think you would be getting rid of ore-sama and his sweet band of cutthroats, would you?" Said a voice from the bus.

"M-monkey king? What are you guys doing here?"

"Stop calling me by that vile name brat! You are lucky that we are here to provide you with a ride to Shitenhouji, but if you'd rather walk…."

"Wait! Let us come with you! This will be a good chance for Echizen to get romantically involved with Shitenhouji." Laughed Momo.

"You guys are unbelievable!" sighed Ryoma as he got on board the bus with the rest of his friends.

"That's the reason why Fuji-san recruited all of us to guide you on a successful love relationship with the guys." Said Yuushi.

"He is only doing this out of manipulation and spite."

"Mou, that's not a very nice thing to say, ryo-baby." Glared Fuji.

"Gomen! But we are not going to be sleeping together in the same bed."

"Afraid you got no other choice. You are still going to sleep with us no matter what you say." stated Sanada.

Ryoma was too shocked to say anything else as he sat down pouting like crazy while the bus speeds off to Osaka.

 **Well, looks like Yukimura totally won that one since Ryoma gave such a warming speech at Rikkaidai. But this chapter was too funny to ignore since Fuji has a few more tricks up his sleeve since he is not done tormenting Ryoma. I wonder how Shiraishi will react if he sees Ryoma coming to his school and start spreading rumors about his romantic involvement? You will have to see next time. Read and review!**


	3. Shitenhouji

**A Visit to Various Schools**

Chapter 3: Shitenhouji

 _ **Summary:**_ Ryoma is forced by Eiji and Fuji to go to various schools and kiss all boys in order to make his relationship with them stand out. Unfortunately, Ryoma refuses to do so since this would be an embarrassment to the rest of the school and his reputation as a tennis player. Will some sort of an intervention from the Hyotei team help convince him?

Ryoma was not making this any easier on his sempais as he tried to disembark the bus, unfortunately, two sets of hands scooped him up and slowly, they placed him back on the seat.

"You guys are so evil! Why are you making me go to a weirdo school just to make me embarrassed by some lovey-dovey jerks, a health nutcase, and some weirdo cousin of Yuushi's? What's in this for you guys?"

"Mou, my cousin may be a weirdo, Ryo-baby. However, he is a crazy tennis player and a really nice guy once you get to know him." Smirked Yuushi.

"Shiraishi-buchou is sweet, but if you don't kiss him now, he will start unleashing his health sessions on you, including a therapy session on your inability to find love." Added Fuji as he caressed his face onto Ryoma.

"Are you serious? I do not want a therapy session! You are just blackmailing me for more photos."

"You are still a stubborn brat if you back out now. Besides, as your buchou, I order you to flirt with the big boys. Or do you want to risk drinking Renji's special elixirs and running laps?" said Tezuka darkly.

Ryoma was cringing in fear. This was not how he wanted to start his day, especially when he has to deal with a bunch of jerks that won't stop pestering him. And now that they forced him to go to Shitenhouji, who knows what Shiraishi will do to Ryoma. Furthermore, he has that bandage on his arm.

A few hours later, the busses arrived at Shitenhouji Middle school and Ryoma got off with his friends following him close behind towards the school gates. But the moment they got there, a certain redhead noticed Ryoma and immediately charged towards him before glomping him.

"Koshimae! You've arrived! And just in the nick of time. I've been waiting for you!"

"Kintaro, it's good to see you too, but I didn't force myself to come here as Fuji-sempai and Kikumaru-sempai wanted me here to visit your buchou." Said Ryoma.

"Don't tell me you are here trying to kiss my buchou?"

"How did you…." Began Ryoma.

"Kintaro heard it from Fuji-sempai first hand and I got a call from Yukimura-buchou saying that he would be observing you as well. Besides, it's time that me, Fuji and Yukimura would recommend you do what you have to do since you find guys to be attractive." Stated Kuranosuke as he came out of the school gates with his team following close behind.

"Ah Shiraishi-buchou, how good to see you! It seems that Fuji-san informed me of the problem that they have with their little stubborn kohai." Said Yukimura as he pointed at Echizen.

"Ah, so it seems. So this probably has something to do with Echizen-san not willing to admit his true love for guys, is that right?" asked Shiraishi.

Many of the other teammates nodded their heads while Eiji and gakuto were snickering like crazy.

Shiraishi then walked over to echizen and asked him, "Is it true that you kissed Yukimura and Atobe, but you haven't kissed me yet?"

"Betsuni."

"I see, so it seems that you need some team bonding time with us." Smiled Shiraishi as he ruffled Ryoma's head before turning his attention towards everyone else.

"I have an idea, why don't you all stop by the club room so you can observe what I'm about to do." Smiled the captain as he motioned for Ryoma to follow him.

"What is Shiraishi-san planning, Shishido-san?" asked Ohtori

"How should I know? And I don't plan on finding out either." Shrugged Shishido.

"I bet it is probably another kissing scheme for our ochibi." Chuckled Eiji

"Eiji, really? How do you even know this? They haven't started doing anything crazy yet." Added Oishi.

"Saa, they are about to and I got my camera out for my little blackmail photo collection." Smirked Fuji.

Everyone else (minus Yukimura and Yuushi) deadpanned at the tensai of seigaku as they arrived at the Shitenhouji club room. Once there, Shiraishi called out to Yukimura and Fuji to enter with him since he needs them to take a lot of photos, and

"What on earth did you drag me in here for, Shiraishi-buchou? Please let me go." Said Ryoma as he tried to free himself from the chair, but unfortunately, various students were blocking the door way, thereby preventing the tennis prodigy from leaving.

"You obviously haven't spent enough time kissing men because all the fan girls are finding guys to be so popular. Therefore, it will be up to us seniors to set the record straight. It seems that you have been rejecting sakuno ryuzaki many times because she is not your type, am I right?"

"how do you know that?"

"It's pretty obvious to me that each time you were offered food by your coach's granddaughter, you turned it all down because you spend all your time focused on tennis. Have you no shame?" asked Kenya.

"Geez, it's not my fault that you all are barging your noses into my love life. I turned down sakuno not because of the food, it's because I have no interest in dating her okay?" muttered Ryoma. "Now can I go and start tennis practice?"

"I'm afraid that there will be no practice sessions scheduled for you today. Remember our sempai-to-kohai bonding session? It seems you and I will need to schedule a little make out session right here." Smirked Shiraishi as he gestured to his teammates to close the door behind them.

"What are you doing, Shiraishi-buchou?"

"Come on now Ryoma, you know you want to kiss me, right?" Said Shiraishi as he plastered his face closer to the tennis prodigy.

"Is this some sort of a trick?" asked Ryoma as he turned around and looked for assistance, but couldn't find anyone to assist as he noticed Fuji was just whistling while taking photos, Inui scribbling in his notebook while Renji watched with amusement, Jirou was asleep somewhere and the silver pair were shaking their heads.

"Is that really what the health nut was saying this whole time about team bonding?" asked Shishido.

"Yes, Shishido-san. You should make out with choutaro-san since he needs some love as well."

Shishido was blushing furiously while trying not to punch the health nerd as Choutaro tried to calm his partner down.

"He didn't mean it like that, Shishido-sempai." said Choutaro.

"It would be better if I didn't get romantically involved with you, Shiraishi-sempai."

"What are you afraid of, Ryo-chan? Come on and pucker up!"

"Do I need to say anything about you before I kiss you?"

"Tell me what you think of me in your opinion."

"You may be a great tennis player, but you are also hot and sexy." Said Ryoma.

The silver pair sweat-dropped at what they heard from Ryoma's mouth. But they just shrugged it off and watched with amusement.

"See, I told you kissing me wasn't bad. We are just starting to bond together as best friends." Smiled Shiraishi.

Ryoma then turned his attention toward Fuji and Yukimura. "Why are you guys taking photos of me and Shiraishi kissing? You are not adding that to the scrapbook!"

"Maa maa! Why not? Afraid you will get exposed?" laughed fuji.

"I don't care if I get exposed by my own family, now give me the pictures!"

"Nope! You just started bonding with our good friend Shiraishi. Kiss him once more."

" _Traitors!"_ thought ryoma to himself as he placed his lips onto Shiraishi's cheeks once again. "I don't want to have a romantic relationship with guys just yet."

"Well, you are just going to have to get used to being around me and any other seniors that are close to you. I hope you can understand that."

"Are you just going to sit there and lecture me on romance? Because if you are trying to get me to fall in love with you, it won't work. I've already tried it out on Sanada and Yukimura."

"Relax, Ryo-baby. We are just getting started here. Now let me feel your whole body." Continued Shiraishi.

"You pervert! Are you trying to molest me?"

"Now why would I do something like that to you? You know me better than anyone else."

"Something tells me you have done this to Yukimura-buchou and Fuji-sempai once. How did they take it?" asked Ryoma.

"Saa, we did just fine! Are you worried about us falling in love with Shiraishi?"

"He's right boya! After all, it is your turn to shine, ryoma-chan." Added Yukimura.

"you both are sadists for putting me in such an awkward position. Should I let Tezuka and Sanada know about what you guys are doing to me is illegal?"

"They can assign us as many laps as they want to but they will never destroy our love for Shiraishi buchou."

"Especially you, Ryoma."

Ryoma was seriously getting pissed off. How was this funny to the sadists? And why do they always have to get him involved in their sordid affairs?

"I think that will be enough kissing for now, Shiraishi-buchou." Said Ryoma.

"We're not done. Let me rub your body some more, my beloved kohai." Said Shiraishi as he continued plastering his face all over Ryoma's chest and stomach area while he tried to push him off.

"Gah! You are so disgusting! Please get off me!" protested Ryoma. Unfortunately, it was no use as Fuji and Yukimura held Ryoma down while the Shitenhouji captain continued licking Ryoma's body while the rest of the teams had their mouths gaping like a fish.

"Geez, Yuushi. You are really just going to let them abuse your own speedster rookie like that?" asked Kenya.

"Relax dear cousin. I am sure Echizen is already getting used to being touched by other people." Said yuushi. His eyes were already glinting with evilness.

"Sometimes even I wonder why you are so obsessed with your super rookie having dates with guys." Muttered Kenya.

"It's fun to watch him fall for boys, dearest cousin; this is a test to see if he can get enough boys to be his romantic boyfriend. And fortunately he passed with flying colors."

Just then, Ryoma walked up to the cousins and glared at him, "This was all a test? Why wasn't I informed of this?"

"Gomenasai, Echizen-kun, we wanted to keep this a secret from you." Stuttered kenya

"jakala! Didn't I tell you that all will be forgiven if you had told me sooner before arriving at your school? Tch! is everyone acting scare of me, hmm?" The golden orbs in his eyes were widening as he continued looking at Kenya in disapproval.

"Minna Echizen! We didn't want to burden you with the details." Said kenya nerviously.

"You guys are so going to be running laps when this is all over." Growled Echizen as he scurried away without saying another word while the rest of the team watched with amusement.

"He sure knows how to rile everyone up," said Zaizen.

"Or he has immunity from Tezuka and Fuji." Added Chitose

"Tch! You should have seen how quick he was with Atobe-buchou. It's like god forced him to act quickly and he just didn't feel anything. How come your captain is taking so long with that brat anyway?" asked Shishido.

"Shiraishi-buchou likes to "take his time" with our little test subject because he has to get used to the boy's whole body." Smirked Kenya.

"Oh, you mean like molesting him and sexing his body up to the point where he is fed drugs?"

"Hey, he's not like that. He may be gay and saying 'ecstasy' isn't a bad thing. Besides, he gives helpful advice to Yuuji and Hitoji whenever they are about to break up because he cares about us."

Everyone sweatdropped at that remark while snickers could be heard from the Rikkai team.

"Did you just openly admit that your captain is gay?" asked Gakuto.

"I did." Said Kenya gleefully.

"My god, your school is weird." Added Kirihara.

He has a point.

A few minutes later, Ryoma was coming out of the clubroom wobbling like crazy. He was struggling to walk but he couldn't. Luckily, Keigo and Tezuka held onto Ryoma so he wouldn't fall.

"Something….. something tells me that Shiraishi-buchou is not right in the head after he played with me. Have you seen how much sex he did with my body? Oh my god, he is an angel!" said Ryoma. His eyes were gleaming with happiness.

"Okay… are you on drugs or something? You don't sound so good." Said Tezuka sympathetically.

"I'm not on drugs, I got high on Shiraishi's kisses and it felt good. God it felt so good!" boasted Ryoma.

"Okay…. I think someone must have spiked his ponta with something unhealthy. Let's get him into the nurse's office." Said Keigo.

Zaizen and the others led the way towards the school while Shiraishi took a moment to catch his breath. He then laughed casually afterwards and took a seat on the chair with Yukimura and Fuji.

"Well, how did I do?"

"Saa…. You did great! I got so many photos that I would love to add to my scrapbook later on." Smiled Fuji.

"Looks like Ryoma did well to hold it in. I guess he is ready for his next test." Mused Yukimura.

"Saa, yes. Perhaps I should give Sengoku a call to see if he is interested."

Shiraishi just nodded while the rest of Hyotei had their jaws wide open. Is fuji really this freaky?

"Echizen-san is going to kill you if he finds out your plan." Said Choutaro.

"Oh, but it's so much fun to rile my kohai up like that. He looks so cute!" said Fuji meekly.

"You are a sadist." Sighed Yuushi. He was beginning to feel sorry for what Ryoma was going through, especially at a time like this. And now, there was not going to be any tennis practice until the tennis prodigy has fully recovered.

In the nurse's office, Ryoma was seen lying on the bed drinking some water before he was set down on the bed while Tezuka explained the situation.

"I see, so all of this started because of a romantic kiss from Shiraishi-buchou?" chuckled the nurse.

"Yup, and that brat got high from it." Mused Keigo.

"I see, looks like he will need some rest before you guys head back. I think it's best if you all stay here for a few days while Ryoma-chan recovers." Said the nurse.

"Don't worry, we won't go anywhere. After all, we do have a practice session scheduled with Shitenhouji tomorrow." Said Atobe.

"It seems that way. But well, at least we got some time before Ryoma wakes up,"

"Ahn, you are worried about him too? Are you falling in love with him?"

Tezuka was blushing furiously at that response, but couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I'm pretty sure that brat can get over that little kiss. It's not like he's drugged up or anything."

"You might be right, but I felt that it would be inappropriate to punish Shiraishi-buchou since he deals his own punishment to his team if they disobey his rules."

"Ahn, now you see why he has immunity from you."

"Hn." Huffed Tezuka.

A few minutes later Ryoma woke up and could see his two boyfriends sitting on chairs. He did not know what had happened earlier. "Buchou, monkey king, what happened to me?"

"Ryoma!"

"brat, so you are finally up. We thought you were drifting off into dreamland. Don't you ever scare us like that again."

"Gomen! I was blacked out for a moment after Shirahishi molested with my body and kissed me like crazy. Where am I?"

"you are in the nurse's office."

"I see, so this wasn't a dream after all. Kiss me again you guys." Smirked Ryoma.

"Echizen! Stop messing around!" ordered Tezuka sternly.

Atobe couldn't help but chuckle. Some things never change with that brat.

"I hope you had fun sleeping. We were almost worried sick so we had to reserve a night here before we head to our next destination."

"NANI?" screeched ryoma. "You mean we are spending a night here in Osaka!?"

"Brat, don't shout so loud!" said Keigo as he covered his ears.

"Looks like Echizen wasn't so drunk after all." Smiled Tezuka.

Geez, looks like Ryoma has no memory of what happened after he was dragged into that clubroom by Shiraishi. But oh well, at least this will give the tennis prodigy a chance to get his revenge on Fuji.

 **Author's Notes: And there you have it! Looks like Shiraishi managed to rough up Echizen big time and in the process, the sadists somehow outsmarted him once again with their blackmail material. I was nearly worried that Ryoma would faint for an entire day without being able to play tennis. At least he got his stamina back thanks to help from his sempais. What sort of punishments will he deliver to the sadists? Tune in next time and find out!**


	4. After the Kiss

**A Visit to Various Schools**

Chapter 4: After the Kiss

Ryoma woke up and did not know where he was after being jumped by Shiraishi. But the lights in the room offered him a clue. Yes, he didn't like being molested, but being kissed by another captain is just beyond his comprehension.

"Where am I?" asked Ryom as he sat up from the bed.

"You are in the nurse's office, brat." Chuckled Keigo.

Ryoma looked around the room for a confirmation and could see Tezuka nodding at him.

"How did I end up in here?" asked Ryoma.

"Kunimitsu and I had to carry you in here because you fainted from the kiss. I'm pretty sure Shiraishi-san didn't mean to do that to you."

"Nah, I can easily forgive him. However, I don't like being molested."

"Why do you get so worked up on being sexually molested, ahn? I thought you could easily handle it since you've done so at my mansion last time. Were you nervous about kissing Shiraishi?"

"Monkey…." Atobe glared at him before he could finish his sentence. "I mean Atobe, I wasn't getting used to doing this in front of that drug-obsessed freak. Besides, I was a little nervous."

"Why didn't you say something sooner? We would have stopped him if you were uncomfortable." Added Tezuka.

"Well it doesn't matter now. After all, this was Fuji-sempai's idea anyway. Besides, I wouldn't mind kissing boys since they are so popular. How I got into doing this is just beyond me."

Tezuka and Atobe looked at each other and nodded before pulling Ryoma gently off the bed.

"Looks like you are back to your normal self now. I guess you must have gotten over the weirdness in your body, ahn?"

"Yeah, thanks to you guys and your quick thinking skills, you saved me from overdosing on a drug. I'm glad that this trip turned out all right." Smirked Ryoma.

"I thought you were ready to go home?" asked Tezuka.

"That was before you instigated me into coming here and getting sexed up by Shiraishi-buchou." Muttered Ryoma.

"Hn! it's not our fault that you volunteered to do this in the first place. " said Tezuka as he adjusted his glasses. He was blushing a little bit while Keigo getly patted his lover on the shoulder.

"What are you blushing about, kuni-chan, ahn?"

"Nothing, I just realized that I forgot to punish fuji for not notifying me earlier about what he was planning later on. I am certain that he and Shiraishi are in the club room doing something that we don't find appropriate."

"We will do that when the time comes, Kuni-chan. Let's get Ryoma back outside." Said Keigo as he slowly liftend Ryoma off the bed before they headed out of the nurse's office.

"Arigato, ma'am." bowed Ryoma as he departed the office and followed his lovers out.. The nurse waved back at them as the boys were out of sight.

Meanwhile, back at the clubhouse, the rest of Hyotei and Rikkai, along with the Seigaku players were pacing around the room while Kintaro was busy serving tennis balls at a nearby wall since he was practicing alone.

"I hope you didn't go overboard with Ochibi chan." Said Kikumaru.

"Relax, Kikumaru. I am sure Shiraishi-sempai did hos best to go easy on Ryoma because the health expert knows how precious our kouhai really is." Chuckled Oishi.

"Ugh! We are supposed to be having a tennis match, not watching one of Shiraishi's romance movies!" shouted Shishido. He was nearly ready to pummel someone until Choutarou restrained him from doing so. And you can tell that he was in a bad mood.

"Take it easy Shishido-san! I am sure Shiraishi-buchou didn't intend to do what he did to Ryoma."

"Yeah, but did you see how that brat reacted when he was being jumped on? How come he didn't feel anything after acting all weird in front of us earlier?"

"Perhaps he was being drugged up before being kissed?" suggested Jirou

"Che! That gaki being drugged up? I didn't think so!" mukahi retorted.

"Mukahi…" began Oshitari, but a hand wave from Yukimura stopped the blue haired tensai from saying anything else. Oshitari then turned his back towards his cousin.

"So, it seems that the precious little kouhai from Seigaku didn't seem to be worried at all when he was being kissed by the buchou of Shitenhouji. No wonder you are not affected by your buchou's perversions, dearest cousin."

"Yuushi, my captain is not a pervert! He just has a way of showing off his sweet side." Grunted his cousin.

"Really? Has my dearest cousin inherited his captain's perversions?" laughed Oshitari.

"Yuushi it's not fucking funny!" shouted Kenya as he blushed furiously.

"Gomen! But It would be fun to watch you kiss a girl of your dreams." Chuckled Yuushi.

That made Kenya blush even more as the rest of the teammates laughed at his misfortunes.

"I guess that's why you are stuck as being the laughingstock of Shitenhouji!" laughed Gakuto. Even the rest of Hyotei and Shitenhouji laughed like maniacs.

Kenya was vein popping. How could they be so mean?

Just then ryoma arrived with his lovers in tow as he waved at them. "Hey guys, sorry for scaring you all like that earlier. I guess I just got carried away."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize to us. That kiss was just out of Shiraishi's control." Said Oishi.

"Yeah, you are like a whole different person after Shiraishi-san came up to you and went bananas." Added Marui.

"How do you feel now, ochibi?" asked Kikumaru as he glomped Ryoma with his death hug.

"Kikumaru-sempai, I'm fine. Can you let go of me? I can't breathe!"

"Gomen ochibi! I just wanted to make sure you didn't faint permanently." Said Kikumaru as he released Ryoma.

"Relax you guys! This wasn't permanent. Besides, I got over it pretty quickly. Unfortunately, I want to get my revenge on Fuji sempai immediately since he suggested me kissing boys. Well too bad he will not be doing any bed activities with me for two or three months. And I wouldn't dare kiss him either."

"Mou, I'm hurt ryo-baby! You really would go that low just to exclude bed activities with me?" said Fuji as he snuck up behind Ryoma, causing him to jump to the side as he crept behind Shishido.

"Brat, what are you doing? Get away from me!" protested Shishido as he tried to push the tennis prodigy aside, but the boy held onto the capped dash specialist's waist tightly.

"What the hell fuji sempai? Did you really have to scare me like that?" said Ryoma indignantly.

"Gomen, Echizen! But what was that you said earlier?"

"No bed activities or kissing for the next few months."

"Mou, you're no fun, Ryo-baby. And here I thought we could have some good sex music tonight in the clubroom with Shiraishi. But too bad."

"Oh for god's sake! Get a room." Shishido deadpanned at the sadist tensai of Seigaku.

"Sometimes I just want to get away from scary-sempai right now." Muttered Ryoma.

"What was that, Ryoma?"

"Nothing." Said Ryoma to himself. _Someday I will have my revenge on you, Fuji-sempai. We will see who has the last laugh._

Everyone was snickering and chuckling to themselves at Ryoma's words to his sempai but he just shrugged it off and decided to practice a little bit of tennis with the obnoxious redhead that constantly challenges our tennis prodigy.

"So Koshimae, how did your kissing go with our beloved captain?" chuckled Kintaro.

"It went as well as I expected it to be." Said Ryoma bluntly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? I said it went just fine. What do you want, a match on who can make love the fastest?" asked Ryoma as he glared at the redhead, causing him to back away in fear.

"Koshimae, you are scary when you are like that." Muttered Kintaro.

"I'm not as scary as Fuji-sempai. But I can make you drink one of Inui's special vegetable juice if you continue to speak of what happened in the clubroom." Warned Ryoma.

"And don't forget my special drinks as well." Said Renji darkly.

"Why are you guys bashing on me?" pouted Kintaro.

"Because you can't seem to get over the fact that Ryoma is much more popular with boys than you are right now, Kin-chan." Said Shiraishi as he patted his kouhai's hair gently. Everyone else seemed to agree with Shiraishi that this was only a test to see if Ryoma was really having the guts do it and surprisingly enough, he passed the test.

"So Ryo-baby, now that you have passed the test, would you like to know why we made you do this?" asked Yukimura.

"Let me guess, you want me to spend less time with the girls and more time with the guys? You guys are crazy."

"Yup, but that's only part of it. We were saving those photos for our little blackmail scheme later on. Do you remember the photos of yourself being Cinderella? You were scooped up by Sanada Fukubuchou and he nearly kissed you. But you were too afraid to respond back."

"You mean this whole test was because of that play? What the hell guys? You are only making a mockery out of me."

"Language, brat." Added Keigo. "But ore-sama will love to keep those photos at my mansion later on. And as long as the little brat is with me and everyone else, those photos will not be destroyed."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh really? Have you forgotten why you are so popular and cute with boys?" retorted Yuushi.

"You are in on this too, tensai of the west?"

"Saa, it seems you can't escape your fate now, ryo-chan." Chuckled fuji as he placed a finger on ryoma's cheek lovingly.

The tennis prodigy was blushing as people continued laughing around him while Oishi just groaned. Why is everyone being so immature? Unfortunately for him, a chuckle escaped from the mother hen's mouth. He knew that the picture was too cute to resist.

"Mada Mada Dane." Sighed Ryoma as he picked up his tennis racket and headed over to the courts.

"Need some warm up training, brat?"

"Che, I can still beat you, you know."

"Don't get cocky brat. The nationals may be behind us, but I still have some tricks up my sleeve to defeat you! Be awed at my prowess!"

"Just a minute Atobe, I promised that I would have a little rally session with him. But if you insist on joining, I wouldn't mind playing doubles with him." Said Shiraishi as he grabbed his tennis racket from his bag and walked over to the courts.

"Allow me to be your partner, ryo-chan." Smirked Yuushi as he joined them.

Ryoma looked at his lovers and just shrugged it off. "Whatever, but someone has to treat me to some lunch when this is over."

"You got yourself a deal, brat! Don't cry if you lose."

"I never cry and I don't lose." Smirked Ryoma as he fired the ball towards his opponents.

"you are still a brat, you know! Besides, we still top you in the romance department." Contined keigo.

"Don't get too comfortable! We don't sleep in the same bed." Called Ryoma.

"Oh really? Would you rather if we all sleep together in a giant bed joined together at a hotel?" chuckled Yuushi.

"We'll see about that after this match is over."

"Hn, you just don't want to admit the fact that you got great kissing skills. We shall see how long you can last in bed with all of us." said Shiraishi.

"Just promise not to molest me again, shiraishi-buchou."

Shiraishi looked at Keigo for a confirmation before pointing his racket at the tennis prodigy. He knows what the kid wants and if it is about going easy on him, then that should make things easier. "I wil do my best not to hurt you." he thought to himself.

Author's Notes: **Okay, well I think that's enough romancing for now. I think the reason why Fuji and Yukimura forced Ryoma into the whole scheme was because of the Cinderella play he did a while back. Yup, it gives us a clear picture of why Ryoma Echizen is so popular among guys rather than girls. To be honest, I would never thought that Ryoma would be the chosen one but after doing this chapter, I think he might as well forget about dating girls. In the next chapter I will go into other schools like St Rudolph. Fudomine might come later on so be prepared. I think that shiraishi is now considered to be the most important character because he is the guy you want to ask for advice. So please Read and Review!**


	5. St Rudolph

**A Visit to Various Schools**

Chapter 5: St. Rudolph

A few days after leaving Shitenhouji, Kenya and Shiraishi had given Ryoma's team a photo to remember them by despite that little incident playing out on that day. But Fuji was not quite done yet since he still has a few more tricks up his sleeve.

"So, it seems that Ryo-baby has conquered his fears, eh? We will see how much fear he can conquer at St. Rudolph." Thought Fuji evilly to himself.

It was a Thursday afternoon since Ryoma had already finished his classes early and was proceeding to practice Tennis as usual when Syuusuke suddenly took the tennis prodigy by his arm and slowly embraced him into his chest.

"What the hell are you doing, Fuji-sempai?" said Ryoma in a disgusted voice.

"It seems that I have to up my ante a little bit. I was thinking, since you already defeated my otouto in the Kanto tournament, what do you say we go pay Yuuta-chan a visit?"

"And may I ask why you want me to go visit Yuuta-sempai?" asked Ryoma.

"Oh, I don't know. Perhaps tell him your… true feelings?" smirked Fuji as he held up his two fingers.

"You better not be doing what I think you are doing." Deadpanned Ryoma.

"Oh you are very perceptive. You should really learn to wait until after I finish explaining what we are going to do once we get to St. Rudolph."

"You are not making me go there and kiss your brother!" protested Ryoma.

"Mou, Ochibi! Why do you not like Fuji the second?" teased Kikumaru as he stood behind Ryoma and placed his hands on the boy's face.

"Kikumaru-sempai, can you stop sneaking up behind me? Why do I have to be the victim of your childish pranks? Also, Yuuta likes to be called Yuuta-sempai and not fuji the second, you really need to respect him more."

"Saa, Yuuta doesn't mind when I call him Yuuta-chan. So you shouldn't worry too much about it, ryo-baby."

"Why wouldn't I be worried? I mean he is a bit older than me. If I called him that, he will be pissed off to no end."

"Relax, Ryo-baby. Just follow my lead and everything will be okay."

"Nani? When is everything okay when you are constantly annoying me with your teasings? Do you realize that your little stunts have no merits whatsoever?"

"Mou, you do realize that I still have those photos from Shiraishi right? I could show them to duck boy and the captain of St Rudolph if you want." Said Fuji as he opened his eyes.

At that moment, Ryoma realized that if he refused, he could end up in a lot of trouble. Unfortunately with Tezuka unavailable to help him and kikumaru just observing for fun, it seems that he cannot get away this time no matter what he will do. Fuji also has Keigo and yuushi on speed dial if things go wrong so therefore, there are extra security precautions taken.

"You will regret this, Fuji-sempai. You have made a big mistake trying to make me kiss yuuta sempai." growled Ryoma.

"Saa, I never make mistakes, Ryo-chan. You just have to do what I tell you to do and everything will be perfectly fine. Just follow my lead." Smirked Fuji.

"Do it for Seigaku, Ochibi! You are going to be the most popular guy in school because of the way you attract all the guys out there. Furthermore, I see no problems in you kissing boys because they all look up to you as their mentor. Even the local newspaper would want your side of the story once this is over." Chuckled Eiji as he patted his kohai on the head.

Ryoma was blushing like crazy. The nerve of his sempais, always getting their noses in the way of his tennis practice. Don't they have anything better to do other than forcing Ryoma to go to a school that he doesn't attend outside of practice?

A few hours later, Ryoma arrived at the gates of St. Rudolph and to his surprise, it was just the right size and not as big as hyotei, but it does have its perks. The school building was really ornate and the dorms had its combination of plaster, wood, and marble that curved delicately at the entrances while the colors of the floors were shining like crazy throughout the hallways.

At least this place has indoor gym facilities as well as clean tennis courts unlike the ones in New York. But it was pretty obvious that Ryoma wasn't impressed at all since he would have chosen this place as his second choice. Unfortunately, he would be hard-pressed if he were to walk away right now.

"So this is st. Rudolph, eh? Not as unique or elegant as the other schools around here, but this will do." Said Ryoma as he went inside the school grounds and past the tennis courts.

"Ah, some guests from Seigaku. What brings you here, Syuusuke?" asked Mizuki.

Fuji only looked at the manager of St Rudolph for a moment before noticing Yuuta practicing in the courts and approached him.

"Yoh ho, Yuuta-chan!" waved Syuusuke.

Yuuta could see that his brother was waving at him. He then placed his tennis racket down on the ground and walked out of the courts while closing the door behind him.

"Aniki? What are you doing here at St. Rudolph?"

"We just stopped by to see you of course. Anyway, I got a proposition for you."

"Really, so Aniki is asking me for favors now?" mused yuuta.

"I was wondering if you had interest in falling for Echizen Ryoma."

"Me!? Falling in love with your little kohai? I don't think so, aniki. There is no way you are going to make me kiss him!"

"Mou, this is only an experiment. Just play along, my darling Yuuta."

"If you think you are getting me involved in your little useless experiment, you can forget it. I am not going to waste my time kissing that little brat who beat me in tennis."

"Yuuta-sempai is right, Fujiko. I didn't come all the way out here to be kissed and you should know better than hooking me up with guys," muttered Ryoma indignantly.

"Ryo-chan, don't make me get Oshitari and Atobe out here." Warned Fuji.

"You are eviler than Seiichi-san, you know that?"

"I'm just doing what he is asking me to do. Please, go ahead and give my darling Yuu-chan a kiss, it won't do you any harm."

But Yuuta was not about to let this continue as he immediately pulled Ryoma to the side, grabbed his aniki by the arm before exiting out of the school grounds.

"Are you out of your mind, aniki? Do you know how embarrassing you're making me look right now? How dare you try and bring that brat over to my school and start telling him to kiss me! " He paused and pointed directly at the tennis prodigy who was chuckling like crazy. "I do not and WILL NOT have any love relationship whatsoever with Echizen Ryoma, IS THAT CLEAR!?"

Fuji didn't seem to be fazed by the tirade coming from his brother as he smiled. "Mou, Yuuta-chan, you need to find true love and soon. Please don't make us leave."

"Aniki, stop wasting my time. I have class soon and I don't need you standing here giving me romance advice. Thank you for coming here and trying to ruin my good mood."

He was about to close the door on Fuji when Mizuki stepped in. "Hold on Yuuta, I think I got an idea on how we can help Echizen get the guy of his dreams. Follow me into the courts." He then lead the seigaku members inside the courts.

"Fuji Syuusuke, you will allow yourself to have a little tennis match with your brother, if Yuuta wins, then you promise not to pursue the kissing scheme, but if you win however, then Yuuta-san should be able to overcome his fears and kiss the guy of his dreams."

"You are so delusional, mizuki-san." Said Yuuta while he sweat-dropped. "I am not looking forward to getting married anytime soon and I have no fear of kissing anyone." His face was blushing like crazy. Even Ryoma and Eiji were snickering as well.

"Are you laughing at me? ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!?" shouted Yuuta.

"Gomen, Gomen. Sometimes I just feel that you really need to stop taking everything so seriously and lighten up a little bit. After all, you need to enjoy life." Chuckled Eiji.

Yuuta sighed. What the hell was wrong with these people and why are they always butting into his business? Don't these people have anything better to do? He then grabbed his racket and returned to the courts where his brother was waiting.

"Let's make this a great match, Yuu-chan."

"Aniki, stop calling me Yuu-chan, will you? Only Yuuta-sempai or Yuuta is fine. So are you prepared to lose again?"

"Saa, do you really distrust me that much? After all, you should be thanking me for beating your manager fair and square. So you just got to try and kiss Echizen right on the lips if I win.

"Aniki! I am not gay! I will never kiss Echizen no matter how much you make me! You were foolish enough to bring him here and cause a ruckus and now you are embarrassing me in front of St. Rudoph. Haven't you done enough damage already?"

"But I like being around you, my darling Yuuta. It's so much fun to have a brotherly bond together. Besides, the only reason why I brought Ryo-baby here was so that you could spend some time with him." Chuckled Fuji.

"You are seriously scary when you talk like that." Sighed Yuuta mentally as he served the ball towards Syuusuke, who sent it right back. The match went on until Yuuta won the first set without any issues.

"It seems that you have gotten a lot better without any pressure from your manager. That's good, I think you could easily go pro with the skills you have as a tennis player." Said Fuji reassuringly.

"Really? thanks for the words of encouragement. But I could have done better without it. After all, I trained hard enough to get this far so there is no turning back now. I can still beat you in tennis. Furthermore, if I win, will you promise to please take Ryoma home?'

"Only if you give him a hug and a kiss." Lamented Fuji as he gave a smooching sound.

"Hell no! Could you stop trying to make me lose my concentration!?" shouted Yuuta.

Fuji just chuckled as he continued serving the tennis ball back to his brother and as it went on, both sides won one set. The next one will decide the winner of this match and perhaps, a kiss for the beloved prince. But Ryoma was not feeling impressed at all by Fuji's antics.

"Ochibi! Now it's your chance to steal a kiss from Yuuta. Do it quickly before he notices." Said Kikumaru as he tried to push him towards the courts.

"Kikumaru-sempai, I am not about to jump in the middle of their match. Besides it would be bad enough for me to deal with both Fuji siblings at the same time when one is a sadist, and the other is well…. Normal." Said Ryoma as he stared at Yuuta and gave him two thumbs up for playing a great game. Yuuta only smiled at him before returning to the game at hand.

'Nya, Ochibi! You are really not serious about having a relationship with Fuji the second?"

"Please do not call him Fuji the second because it is so disrespectful. He only prefers to be called Fuji Yuuta or Yuuta-sempai.

"Saa, ryo-baby. You call Keigo Atobe Monkey king, how is calling Yuuta the second disrespectful? I think Yuu-chan likes that name, don't you Yuuta?"

"Aniki, I am seriously going to stop this match if you call me that again. I don't like to be called, Fuji's little brother, Fuji the second, and Yuu-chan. Just refer to me as sempai or my given name, thank you very much." Said yuuta indignantly as he served the ball back to his brother. The pattern repeated until the ball slipped past Syuuske and landed on the ground, thereby ending the game.

"Well? I hope you are satisfied now, Aniki. I guess my skill in tennis does prevail in the end and that I have no qualms about kissing your little kohai." Smiled Fuji.

"Saa, I guess kissing is out of the question. Too bad, and here I thought I would have seen a lovely bond formed between you guys. But oh well. Let's get going, ryo-chan." Called fuji to his kohai.

"I will be there in a few minutes, Fuji-sempai. Give me a minute." Said Ryoma as he walked up towards Yuuta and embraced him tightly.

"Ryoma, what are you doing? Why are you hugging me? Please let go!" protested Yuuta as he tried to pry Ryoma loose from his body.

"If I couldn't kiss you, this is the only way to congratulate you on your victory, Yuuta-sempai. But you are still Mada Mada Dane."

"Why you little….." growled Yuuta. Be he smiled at the tennis prodigy after he left the courts. "You are something else altogether, you little brat."

"Nufufufufufu! Looks like my disciple Yuuta managed to hold out his own after beating his brother in tennis. Looks like I was worried for nothing. These tennis players always like to make things difficult fore themselves." Thought Mizuki to himself.

Once the match was over, Ryoma and his friends packed up their stuff and left St. Rudolph. But not before Fuji waved back at his brother and said, "I hope you will find it in your heart to come home more often because Yumiko nee-san misses you."

"Aniki, I will come home during break time or the holidays. And I will definitely say hi to the family. It's not like you won't see me forever."

Fuji just smiled at him. "Well, study hard and take care of yourself. Ja ne!"

Yuuta waved at his brother as the two parted ways into the distance.

 **Later…**

"Nya, Ochibi, why didn't you kiss Yuuta earlier? We could have gotten a great photo for our album."

"A blackmail photo? Don't even think about it, Kikumaru-sempai."

"Saa…. It looks like my plans had failed. But you did well in your revenge plot today. I will get you next time for sure, Ryo-baby."

"Don't count on it, Fujiko. You're still mada mada dane."

"Now, what do you say we go out to eat? You must be starving, Ochibi."

"Sure, I could get some food in my stomach right about now."

"You want me to kiss you for good luck, Ryo-chan?"

"Hell no, Fuji!"

"Saa, you are still my screwable little uke."

"And you are a sadist that can't control your powers."

"We shall see how well you do at Yamabuki next. Be prepared to get kissed for good luck."

"You mean by Kiyosumi Sengoku? No thanks."

"Oh I'm sure he won't mind it. Besides, he needs a bit of luck anyway." Continued Fuji.

"Sometimes I regret hanging out with you, Fujiko."

"Mou, but it's fun to watch you cave."

"Mada Mada Dane."

 **Author's Notes: I guess this is the end of this chapter. At least Ryoma was smart enough not to kiss Yuuta since he would be an embarrassment to Seigaku and St Rudolph. Luckily, he was spared from spending a night with Yuuta because everyone in the Fuji household is insane. I had to use creativity here and a lot of critical thinking in order to get all my ideas in one chapter. I hope you all can give me some decent reviews and tell me what you think of this chapter in general. I will see you all next time.**


	6. Yamabuki

**A Visit to Various Schools**

Chapter 6: Yamabuki

Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while due to some recent small vacations towards the Mystic Seaport and sending my brothers back to school. But now, I got time to get this done. In the last chapter, we left off with Ryoma being coerced into going to Yamabuki to try and test out his love confession to Sengoku Kiyosumi. Unfortunately, Ryoma was not going to do this until he gets revenge on Fuji. On with the Show.

"No! I told you a dozen times that I do not want to get involved in a love scheme with that happy go lucky guy from Yamabuki!" protested Ryoma. "You should already know that I am deeply in love with Keigo and Yukimura."

"Saa… didn't you admit your confession to me?" smirked Fuji as an aura emitted from beside him.

"I never expressed my feelings for you, sadist! You are just my teammate and classmate, that's all that matters."

"Mou, Ochibi is hurting Fujiko's feelings! How could you do that!" protested Eiji as he glomped Ryoma. "Admit it, cat boy, you love Fujiko."

"How many times have I told you stop calling me that!?" shouted Ryoma angrily. "Do you need me to reveal your little dirty secrets with Oishi to Sengoku?"

"Nya! Ochibi is so mean! That secret is between Oishi and me only! It should not be revealed to other students!"

"Calm down Eiji! After all, Ryoma-sama wouldn't even think of doing anything stupid since we need to support him due to the fact that he has lovers surrounding him. Isn't that right, Yuushi-sempai?" asked Oishi.

"Oh….er…. yes." Said Yuushi. He had been trying not to blush. He could hear snickering coming from Momo and Kawamura but didn't want to get involved. Overall, Yuushi has been after Ryoma for some time now and tried to confess his true feelings for him. Unfortunately, the raven haired boy couldn't decide on which sempai he should share his feelings with yet until everyone has gathered in Seigaku.

"So why am I being dragged into your little scheme again? You know for a fact that you could be such an instigator?"

"Mou, come on Ryo-baby. I just want you to get to know Sengoku a little better. Perhaps you could introduce yourself to him?"

"We met before at the kanto tournament but momo kept ignoring him constantly due to the match getting underway. However, we did promise him a match afterwards."

"That's not fair! How come you get to meet the famous happy go lucky guy?" whined Eiji.

"That's because you haven't faced him at all during the tournament. Did you even ask for his autograph?" asked Inui

"I guess not. But maybe I will call him up and ask him." Said Eiji as he took out his phone and dialed Sengoku's number. After a few rings, Sengoku picked up.

"Hello you have reached the happy go lucky Sengoku, I will hear your voice now."

"Sengoku-sempai, this is Eiji from Seigaku, how are you doing?"

"Ah, Eiji-san, how good to hear from you. So what's up?"

"Well, apparently, our beloved baby cat boy Echizen seems to be infatuated with you and…" before he finished that sentence, Ryoma quickly snatched the phone away from him and covered his mouth.

"Will you be quiet? You are going to give away my secrets!" shouted Ryoma. He could hear laughter coming from the other line.

"Hey, I can hear you talking, Echizen! Today is my lucky day!" chuckled Sengoku.

"Che, I never knew you were this happy to see me at your school. Did Fuji put you up to this?"

"Oh, my dear Ryo-baby! You are mistaken, I am just happy to see you coming to my school. You are too cute even for my taste and yet those girls at Yamabuki just couldn't resist me. I think you will be a perfect test subject. I will meet you at the gate in about 15 minutes, don't be late!"

And with that, Sengoku hung up the phone before Ryoma had a chance to say anything else. He could only sigh in defeat knowing that Sengoku won't rest until he gets his kiss. He was going to kill Fuji-sempai later on.

"You are going to hell, you know that, Fuji-sempai?" said Ryoma indignantly.

"Saa, but I could easily get back up from hell, you know what I mean?"

"Maybe you need to drink more of inui's juices as punishment."

"You can pour as many drinks as you want to down my throat, it wouldn't affect my body at all." Smirked fuji as he kissed Ryoma on the cheeks.

"Is there anything you are not immune to?" asked Ryoma while trying to hide his blush.

"Let's see, aside from spices and juices: nope! My immune system can handle anything that you guys throw at me."

"Damn you Fuji!"

"Fuji-kun, stop teasing Echizen. Do you want laps as punishment?" asked Tezuka sternly.

"I'm afraid that your little threats won't work on me, Tezuka-buchou. You can assign me all the laps you want to but I can easily outrun you." Mused Fuji.

"Are you trying to defy me?" asked Tezuka as his eyes widened at that response.

"Defiance is only one of my talents, my darling tezuka." Smirked Fuji as he patted his buchou on the shoulders gently, which caused Tezuka to swat it away with his hands.

"Something is definitely wrong with your brain, Fujiko. Maybe you were given the wrong medication or so, nya?" said Eiji suspiciously.

"There is nothing wrong with my brain; I was born with a natural talent of course so you are all just going to have to accept it. Besides, if you guys are not going to listen, how will you be able to find true love?"

"So you just tricked me into going to Yamabuki just so you could force me to sleep on the same bed as him!?" shrieked Ryoma.

"That's exactly the reason why I asked you to come here. You are catching on very quickly, Ryo-baby." Smiled Fuji as he ruffled his kohai's hair, not noticing that he had a tick mark above his forehead.

"This isn't funny, Fuji-sempai!" growled Ryoma.

'Oh don't be a spoiled sport, Ryo-chan. Just play along and have a relaxing time with your boyfriend." Laughed Momo.

"Just don't get too uncomfortable at his house." Coaxed Oishi.

Ryoma just sighed. How did his team get this insane? He couldn't say no or else the orange haired boy might just pounce on him and take him back to his house for a little bit of sex. There was no way the tennis prodigy could back down now since he is being "betrothed" by Sengoku. Although the orange haired boy is cute and friendly, he sometimes does get carried away in his quest to find love so therefore, he can't control it.

About fifteen minutes later, the Seigaku gang arrived at the gates of Yamabuki where they were greeted by Minami Kentaro, the tennis captain.

"Konnichiwa, Tezuka-buchou, welcome to Yamabuki Middle School." Said Minami as he bowed respectfully.

"It's a pleasure to see you too, Minami-buchou. Now the reason why we are here…." Began Fuji.

"Let me guess, Ryoma-chan is infatuated with one of my subordinates, let me see…Kiyosumi Sengoku was it?"

"Beloved buchou, I am glad you mentioned me! And is that Ryoma-chan I see standing next to you, Fujiko? Oh god I feel so lucky today!" said a voice from inside the tennis courts.

The gang turned around and saw the orange haired boy come running out of the tennis courts and heading towards them. Once he stopped, he immediately grabbed Ryoma and gave him a nice, tight, hug.

"Ryoma-chan, it's so good to see you! I hope you didn't have any trouble getting here." Smiled Sengoku.

"Yes, I am here at the request of your captain, now can you please let go of me?" said Ryoma indignantly.

"Gomen! Ryoma-chan. But seeing you gives me great joy! Besides, we are going to have a great time together as lovers!"

"But you hardly know me."

"Oh please, we will get to know each other better at my house after school. Besides, Fuji-san already asked me to look after you so here is a kiss for good luck." Said Sengoku as he patted Ryoma's head gently and kissed him on his cheeks, causing the raven-haired boy to blush a beet red.

"Nya, Ochibi is going to be married! And also Sengoku-sempai, take good care of my Ochibi-chan!" laughed Eiji.

"Kikumaru!" cried oishi. "Are you really going to leave our beloved baby here? What if Akutsu-san finds out about this?"

"Don't worry about that, Oishi-san! I will make sure he is taken good care of, right, Minami-buchou?" grinned Sengoku.

"Yes Kiyosumi. You got your wish, now can I please have a little match with him?"

Ryoma finally breathed a sigh of relief as he released himself from Sengoku's hold and marched towards the tennis courts with Kentaro following close behind, not knowing why Syuusuke instigated this so called marriage in the first place. Furthermore, Ryoma is planning some intense payback, and I mean pain and suffering on Fuji.

"Minami-buchou, let's make this match something to remember you by."

"You are a very interesting little kitty." Smiled Minami. "But this match belongs to me and I will be more than hwppy to leave you in Kiyosumi's good hands."

"You are actually supporting that lovesick psycho? Wow, no wonder you get headaches daily hearing him preaching about love. I wonder how annoying he will get if Hyotei hears about this?"

"Believe me, Yuushi is going to have a field day if Semgoku transfers to Hyotei."

A sneeze could be heard from Hyotei's tennis courts.

"Are you all right, Yuushi-kun?" asked Gakuto.

"I think so, but I think someone is being very naughty lately."

"Maybe it's just your imagination." Sighed Mukahi. "Now let's get back to practice."

Back at Yamabuki, Minami was practically beating Ryoma since he hasn't gotten a point yet and the score was still in his favor.

"You are pretty good, buchou. How did you even make it past the Kantou tournament?"

"Practice on a daily basis, my friend. Here's what you should do: keep practicing and don't let anything distract you!" said Minami as he continued serving the ball back towards Ryoma and he sends it back without hesitation. Unfortunately, the tennis prodigy wasn't faring any better as the game became a shut-out. In the end, Minami won 3-2.

"You're pretty good, buchou! Next time we face off, I will defeat you!" smirked Ryoma as he shook the captain's hand.

"I promise it will be a great match!" said Minami as he headed off towards the lockers.

By the time the match had ended, Ryoma gathered up his things and went over to where Fuji-sempai was and said, "I hope you are satisfied now, sadist. I just lost to minami, but it does not mean I will be kissing Sengoku anytime soon. Can I go home now?"

"Maa maa, Ryo-chan. Did I say you could leave? I think there is someone behind you that might disagree." Said Fuji as he pointed directly at the orange-haired boy.

"What are you doing sneaking up behind me, lover boy?" sighed Ryoma.

"You are lucky to be in my company, Ryoma-chan. So as I promised, you are getting a good luck kiss from me and you are not running away from me anytime."

"Why? So you could let me get blackmailed?"

"No, you are not going to be blackmailed. Fuji requests that I keep you at my house for the night."

"Hell no!"

"Sorry, Ryoma-chan. But I'm afraid you have no say in this matter. I could always ask Fuji to take photos of us sleeping together in bed should you refuse to cooperate." Continued Sengoku.

"That's so inappropriate, Sengoku-sempai." said Ryoma with a look of disgust in his face. The moment that the happy go lucky guy started asking Ryoma to spend a night with him, the kid was not prepared for such things as this.

"Maa, Ryoma-chan I'm so hurt. At least show some appreciation for your lucky boyfriend." Whined Sengoku as he scooped up the tennis prodigy and headed out the gates, not hearing the tennis prodigy kicking and screaming.

"Sengoku-sempai, put me down this instant! You will regret this." Yelled Ryoma.

"I'll let you go in a few minutes if you stop whining like a baby."

Ryoma could only groan as he feels a headache coming on. The boy did not even comprehend what Sengoku meant by that. This was disastrous as he is not being held prisoner by someone that is infatuated with both guys and girls. Can someone please tell Sengoku that no guy or girl will ever be in love with him?

Unfortunately for Ryoma, he could hear snickering and giggling coming from the Seigaku regulars, especially Fuji since he couldn't even hide his chuckles any longer. Tezuka was sulking in a corner while Dan was holding his sides laughing.

"I could hear you guys laughing. This isn't funny and you all know that!" yelled Ryoma.

"Saa… I think you can easily handle being fondled by Sengoku tonight. Let me know how it is tomorrow." Waved Fuji.

" _Damn you Fuji-sempai! You won't get away with this!"_ Thought Ryoma angrily.

The night at Sengoku's house was not going well either.

"Damn you Sengoku! Can't you let me take my own clothes off when I am about to take a bath?"

"Language, Ryoma-chan. Besides, if you and I are to be in love, at least let me cuddle with you.

"You are so disgusting and you're a guy! Don't you know that I'm only 12?" frowned Ryoma.

"So what? You will come over to my warm embrace and enjoy it like a sexy man." Demanded Sengoku.

Doesn't Ryoma know how wrong that sounded? What the hell is wrong with him?

"Why do I have to be cuddled and kissed by you? Don't you know that there are plenty of hot girls you can get your hands on? Why did you choose me?"

"Because fate has chosen you as my most trusted lover. If you weren't chosen then I would be bored out of my mind and I would have stalked Marui or Atobe. But since they are not worthy of being my little "pawns," only you are capable of making me happy again."

Ryoma sighed. It was pointless for him to argue. "But I don't like it when people cuddle me in the bathtub. This is an invasion of privacy."

"Oh you could be so cruel!" whined Sengoku. "Be a good little mama's boy and come over here."

"No." said Ryoma as his cheeks was puffing with irritation. Outside, Fuji and Eiji watched with amused looks on their faces.

"Oh my Kami! Ochibi is so going to cave!" laughed Kikumaru.

"This will be perfect blackmail material for my superiors at Hyotei, Rikkaidai, and Shitenhouji." Smirked Fuji as he took several pictures of the two naked boys in the bathtub. Unfortunately, Ryoma caught them in the act, but he wasn't fast enough to catch those sadists.

"Where do you think you are going, Ryoma-chan?" asked Sengoku as he glared at the boy darkly.

"You never told me that we were going to cuddle together. Can't you just let me take a bath in peace?"

"But it's so much fun when I keep you company here. After all, this is the first step in our quest for love." Said Sengoku.

"You are such a brat."

"Of course, I like you already. Now come over here and let me scrub you down."

Ryoma could only sigh in disbelief as he moved over behind sengoku and relaxed his tense body. The orange haired boy grinned like a maniac before he embraced Ryoma tightly into his chest.

"You are so cute, you know that, Ryoma-chan? You know you had a hard day's work during tennis practice so let me massage your body for you. Try to relax and think warm thoughts."

Ryoma looked at him for a moment and fell back into the tub with his eyes closed as Sengoku continued feeling the boy's naked body with his bare hands. "See, don't you feel relaxed now? Try to enjoy this night in bed with me."

"Why me?"

"Why? Because I am never going to let you go."

"We just met and had a bath together, what more do you want?"

"Spend a night in bed with me. I need someone to fondle with me." Said Sengoku as he slowly lifted the boy out of the tub and placed a towel over his body.

"Che! are you mentally disturbed or something?" said Ryoma as he started putting his clothes on.

"No, I'm not insane. Let me dry your hair." Continued Sengoku as he grabbed a hair dryer and started blowing the boy's head until all the water was gone. "There, you look good as new. Now come into bed with me."

Ryoma was blushing harder now. First Sengoku invited him over for a bath and now he is forcing the kid to sleep with him? How could someone live this down and not get help?

As Ryoma entered Sengoku's room, he noticed the kimonos sitting on top of a chair. He didn't like where this was going as Sengoku quickly stripped Ryoma's clothes off, leaving him with only his boxers on before grabbing one of the kimonos and placed it on the boy's body.

"What am I supposed to do here?" asked Ryoma.

"You will see." Smiled Sengoku as he undid his clothes and placed his frilly yellow kimono on before gesturing Ryoma to come onto the bed. Ryoma was hesitant for a few minutes but complied anyway.

"Isn't this a nice way for us to spend time together?" squeaked Sengoku.

"Yeah, but thanks to you, I am still not happy about what you did earlier."

"What can I do to make you happy?"

"Maybe I could learn to respect your abilities as a tennis player?" said Ryoma as he shrugged.

"You are not a cold hearted bastard after all. I like that! Lucky!" shrieked Sengoku as both boys embraced each other on the bed. He was lucky to have such a big idiot of a boyfriend to warm up to other than just Shiraishi or Atobe. He has had past experiences with bath time, but he won't admit to it.

"Oh my Kami! Sengoku you are still a bit cold. Want me to massage your body?"

"Please do!"

Ryoma reached his hand out and slowly massaged his boyfriend's body gently before placing his head on the chest. "You know, you might be a big idiot, but I enjoy being in your company."

"I knew you would say that, Ryoma-chan. You are so much fun to hang out with."

"Mada mada dane." Said Ryoma as he embraced Sengoku tightly while closing his eyes. Everything was starting to become clear now thanks to that idiot boyfriend of his.

They were both unaware that Fuji was watching them closely through an open window.

 **Arthur's Notes: Well, I guess Ryoma is so much fun to tease after all whenever he is around older boys. I must say, Sengoku was an expert at teasing Ryoma since he has inherited it from the sadist of Seigaku. Honestly in my opinion, I think Echizen is starting to understand why he is so attractive towards boys older than him. But overall, I think he likes the amount of votes he is getting. Remember to read and review and I will see you all next time.**


	7. Josei Shonan

**A Visit to Various Schools**

Chapter 7: Josei Shonen

Hello again guys, welcome back to another chapter. Sorry for not updating lately, I was just busy helping my family with things around the house. Anyway though I promised another chapter for my fans today so let's get it on.

Ryoma was not happy after he was been chastised in staying with Sengoku last night, all thanks to that sadist Fuji. Today, he was going to promise some payback towards his sempai. As he went into his locker, he was dismayed to find that his tennis equipment was missing. There were no shoes or shorts anywhere. They were gone!

As Ryoma looked around the lockers, he checked his sempais' lockers to make sure they didn't touch his stuff and sure enough, they all have their equipment despite the bad smell of their socks. Ryoma them rummaged through his bag and noticed it was empty. There was only one answer to this problem: Fuji Syuusuke! Only he could have taken his kohai's stuff without him looking. Just then, Tezuka walked in and saw Ryoma.

"What are you still doing here? Get changed into your tennis gear!" he ordered.

"Sorry buchou, but I can't find my tennis uniform or my other gear. I think someone has my stuff."

"Who would bother to take your stuff?" asked Tezuka.

"I don't know. Maybe your so called partner Fuji has something to do with this?" said Ryoma indignantly as he walked over to Fuji's locked and opened it. What he discovered was beyond belief. He found a note inside and handed it over to Tezuka.

"Would you believe this? Looks like Fuji isn't done with me."

As Tezuka read the note, it said, "Dear beloved kohai, if you want your stuff back, you have to go to Jyosei Shonen and make out with Wakato-sempai. Failure to comply will result in direct forfeiture of your cat and your tennis gear. Meet up with Hanamura-sensei outside of the school gate at 2 pm sharp. Sincerely, Fuji Syuusuke."

He was fuming. This was not how he wanted to start his day. When Fuji comes back, he was going to assign him laps until his legs fall apart.

"If he gets anywhere near my cat, I will kill him." Warned Ryoma as he slung the tennis bag over his shoulder and walked out of the changing room with Tezuka following close behind.

As they arrived at the tennis courts, they could see the golden pair practicing with momo and his partner kawamura. Their matches were going pretty smoothly until Ryoma showed up to interrupt.

"Ochibi! Come in and practice with us." Called Eiji.

"Sorry, but Fujiko took my tennis equipment and I don't have my racket, so unfortunately, I cannot play at the moment."

"Mou, why did Fujiko take your racket, Echizen?" asked Oishi not too surprisingly. Ryoma could notice that the mother hen was suppressing a chuckle.

"Because he wants me to visit the psycho stalker from Jyosei Shonan and what's worse; he wants me to go and fall in love with the popular ladies' man named Hiroshi Wakato. I mean seriously? Of all the other guys out there, why him?"

Eiji couldn't help but laugh. "Oh come now, it seems you just can't seem to get away from the guys lately because you don't know what women want." He said cheekily.

"Eiji! Is that really necessary? What if this is some elaborate plot to get our stubborn baby to transfer?" said Oishi dismissively.

"Your theory has no proof, so therefore the chances of Echizen transferring to Jyosei Shonan is only 30 percent at best." Stated Inui as he adjusted his glasses

Oishi only sighed, he knew he couldn't outwit Inui when it comes to his calucations. He was known as a genius, but sometimes his own experiments on the students at seigaku has some flaws and temporary setbacks since none were considered foolproof.

"I have a suggestion, let's let Ryoma pay a visit to Jyosei Shonan and we can convince Hanamura-sensei to let him start the whole dating process." Smirked Momoshiro.

"NANI!? Are you guys out of your minds? Why on earth do you want that stalker to let me kiss Wakato-sempai? I'm a guy for god's sakes and I don't date boys!" protested Ryoma.

"Oh but you are already dating boys your age now. I think you are just getting used to being around boys since you're closer to them than you are of girls. Furthermore, I doubt that any girl would want a guy like you." Said Kawamura bemusingly.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" said Ryoma suspiciously.

"Just kidding!" smiled kawamura nervously. Everyone else laughed like crazy while Ryoma blushed hard.

"You guys are so useless. I guess I have no choice in the matter." Sighed Ryoma as headed over to the school gates and waited for the sadist to arrive. A few minutes later, Fuji arrived with his school uniform and his belongings outside of the school gates before waving towards Ryoma.

"Good afternoon, Ryo-chan,"

"Please don't call me that Fujiko. You are a crazy sempai with useless ideas."

"Mou, not all of my ideas are useless. I just like to use the ideas that I have and drill it all into your head to make sure you think clearly."

Ryoma was confused at that statememt. "How is making me going to Josei Shonan a great idea? Do you have any idea what sort of embarrassment I will be in if those twins find out that I'm making out with a ladies man like Wakato?"

"Oh I'm sure the students over there wouldn't care what you do. Besides, Hanamura-sensei knows them well and she allowed Wakato to volunteer as her test subject since he is her "masterpiece."

"Her Masterpiece? Does she say that to just about every student she meets? No wonder she is a creepy stalker lady."

"Yes, Ryo-chan. And I am looking forward to seeing you becoming her next masterpiece, so do not call her a stalker. Now shall we get going?" smirked Fuji as he took Ryoma's hand and boarded a bus heading towards the train station. Once there, they bought their tickets and boarded the train for the one hour journey towards Kanagawa.

Ryoma didn't even notice the train had been filled with his teammates until he got up and said, "Why are you all here? I thought you guys had some things to finish."

"We had to come up with various excuses for our parents since they gave us some cover. Furthermore, we like to spend more time with our beloved ochibi!" smirked Eiji as he embraced the freshman with a bone crushing hug.

"Eiji-sempai, please let go of me! I can't breathe!" protested Ryoma he struggled to set himself free.

"Gomen! I just don't know my own strength sometimes." said Eiji nerbously he as released Ryoma from his grasp. Sometimes his sempais can get really annoying.

"I really don't feel like going to Kanagawa." Sighed Ryoma.

"Saa… what's this I hear about someone going to Josei Shonan?" said a voice from a few seats away.

Ryoma and the rest of the Seigaku team stood up and followed that voice and sure enough, Rikkaidai was onboard the train as well.

"Greetings, Yukimura-buchou." Said Tezuka respectfully as he bowed at the captain.

"Hello to you to Tezuka." Replied Yukimura. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Fujiko invited us to Jyosei Shonan in order to have our ochibi kiss another boy named Hiroshi Wakato, a ladies'man that is known to sweep the girls off their feets. No wonder Fujiko had a thing for him." Stated Eiji proudly.

"Don't listen to what that sadist says, Yukimura-buchou. Fuji –sempai is a psychopath." Said Ryoma.

"Oi, don't look now, but Fuji is right behind you." Whispered Akaya as he pointed at the sadist starring darkly behind the freshman.

"Saa, who's the one that is calling me a psychopath?" said Fuji. He was smiling with his eyes closed. Ryoma could notice the danger lurking in front of him as he tried to escape. Unfortunately, Fuji held the poor, unsuspecting freshman on his lap as he sat down.

"I…. I mean you are a genius, Fuji-sempai." said Ryoma nervously.

"Saa, that's much better." Said Fuji as he smiled gently before nuzzling the boy's cheeks. Ryoma knew that Fuji-sempai may be kind and gentle, but he loves to torment people and sometimes trick them to do things that are beyond their control. Nobody, not even Atobe or Tezuka can defeat Fuji in sadism since they just like to sit back and watch the fireworks.

"Why did you even want me to see Wakato-sempai anyway? You know he is not that interested in me." Continued Ryoma.

"Hanamura-sensei agreed to let him kiss you because this is only a test to see if you are worthy of being her masterpiece, just play along."

"What if I say no?"

"Then I will have Hanamura-sensei follow you every step of the way, including observing your daily life outside of school and at home."

"You know that's stalking and harassment right?" sighed Ryoma.

"Stalking and harassment are two different things. I think Hanamura has that specialty down pat. She does that with Coach Sakaki and even Atobe-buchou doesn't mind at all."

"How could you let her do that to other school rivals? This isn't like you at all." Protested Ryoma.

"It's fun to let Hanamura-sensei do what she does best. Without her, I would be bored with nothing else to do." Retorted Fuji.

"You are so evil, Fuji-sempai. Did Yukimura-buchou put you up to this?"

But Fuji didn't answer him as the train arrived at Kanagawa about an hour later. Once everyone was off, Yukimura and his team followed Seigaku towards the platform and out of the train station. By the time they arrived, they could see Hamaura-sensei's car parked outside.

"Ah, so my masterpiece creation has arrived. Welcome, Seigaku." She smiled.

"Good to see you as well, Hanamura-sensei." Greeted the Seigaku players.

"I also see that Rikkaidai has arrived as well, I wonder if they are going witness the kiss of their lives. And Kajimoto is here to guide our young Ryoma to the prince of lovers, the prince of popularity, and the one and only Wakato!"

Most of the Rikkai players sweat-dropped at Hanamura's speech while some of Seigaku snickered. Unfortunately Sanada and Ryoma didn't seem to find that amusing.

"Tarundoru! I have no time to watch people find love at a time like this, As an emperor of tennis, I have more important matters to tend to." Boasted Sanada. As he tried to walk away, Yukimura grabbed the fukubuchou by his arm and said, "We are here to ensure Ryoma gets a proper date by Wakato-sempai. Don't worry about tennis matters now, I am sure Renji has it handled."

Sanada immediately cringed at that response and sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you owe me a tennis match once we get back to Rikkai."

Yukimura only nodded at him as they all headed over towards the gates of Josei Shonan. Once there, they could see Kajimoto waving at them.

"Greetings and welcome to Josei Shonan! I hope you guys didn't have problems getting here."

"Oh not at all, Kajimoto, it's been a long while. How have you been?" asked Tezuka as be bowed respectfully.

"I've been great. Infact, the tennis matches we had previously gave us new strength to strive as a team. And we have you to thank for that, Tezuka-buchou."

"Hey, no problems. We are glad to be of service. Also, have you seen Wakato around anywhere?" asked Momo.

"I'm pretty sure he is over there by that booth signing autographs for the girls."

"Saa, perfect. Just in time for me to get some useful blackmail material." Smirked Fuji.

Kajimoto bent down to where Ryoma was standing and whispered, "What did Fuji-san meant by "blackmail material?"

Ryoma sighed and said, "He wants me to walk up to Wakato and kiss him and I will not be able to leave until that happens."

"Is that so? Well unfortunately for you, Wakato has his sights on girls and not guys. So I don't know what sort of impression you are going to get from kissing that popular guy."

"It won't accomplish anything for me either. So instead of Wakato, I have my sights set on you, Kajimoto-sempai." Smiled Ryoma.

"Really? So now you are more interested in me than Wakato?" the tall boy asked in surprise.

"Yes, consider ourselves the masterpiece pair." Said Ryoma. "Hanamura-sensei, I think I found my one true calling."

"Oh really? Who is it?" asked Hanamura.

"It's Kajimoto Takahisa. And if Fuji wants blackmail material, I think he better get it now because I couldn't help but notice Kajimoto-sempai being such a strong tennis player. In my dreams, I always think of him at my side working as doubles. Therefore, my true love lies within him."

Hanamura couldn't help but smile at the boy. Takahisa was stunned at the boy's speech. The first time that he saw the tennis prodigy, he wasn't the elusive player that his sensei thought him to be. Not only did he beat three schools, but he changed the outlook on Yukimura at the nationals despite being so frail.

"You know what, brat? You complete me." Smiled Takahisa. He always wondered where Ryoma got the lessons of kissing from, especially boys older than him.

"To complete someone, that means we are together till the end right? Let's kiss!" said Ryoma as he ran right up to Kajimoto and planted a big one right on his cheek, causing the tennis star to blush heavily.

"How rude of him! He didn't even let me finish what I was saying. I should punish him for that." Thought Takahisa.

"Just promise me not to let Hanamura-sensei stalk us when we are doing something personal together." Finished Ryoma.

The other tennis members from Josei shonan heard that response and snickered quietly, especially the twins. The rest of Seigaku was floored, never had they seen this side of Echizen before.

"Nya, Ochibi changed his mind on Wakato-sempai. How did he outwit Fujiko like that?" whined Eiji.

"I believe he used some sort of a reversal trick on Fuji." Stated Oishi.

Tezuka just smiled at him before glaring at Fuji. "It seems that you will be running some laps when we get back. Too bad you won't be able to tell Atobe-buchou about what Ryoma did."

"Saa, I don't need to. I will just text him saying that our fish took the bait."

"You played Ryoma for a fool?"

"I didn't have a choice. It was that or risk putting the pictures on instagram."

"FUJI!" snarled Tezuka.

"Just kidding!" laughed Fuji.

As for Ryoma, he sighed in content before opening his mouth again. "You and your coach are mada mada dane."

Kajimoto only winced at that statement. He knows that he and Reiji both idolized Hanamura-sensei. And they will make the boy pay for his insolence.

"So, now that you kissed me, what shall we do?"

"We could go eat at Atobe's house, I am sure he has cancelled any meetings or club activities for the weekend."

"You and your crazy ideas, brat." Sighed Kajimoto. "All right, but we are going to have a little match over at Atobe's backyard."

"Of course, and I will defeat you again." Said Ryoma.

By the time school was over, Ryoma and Kajimoto exited from the school gates and escorted Hanamura-sensei to her car.

"Do you boys need a ride to Atobe's house?" she asked.

"Oh, but it's not really necessary…" stated Ryoma, but he was stopped from saying anything else.

"Ryoma-chan, take the ride, I am sure you don't want to spend 2 hours walking towards the house of the rich boy." Answered Kajimoto.

Ryoma was hesitant, but sighed. "All right then. Domo Arigato, Hanamura-sensei."

Once both boys are in the car, the rest of Seigaku and Rikkaidai watched from a distance away and murmured to each other. Just how much time is Ryoma going to spend with Kajimoto anyway?

"Look at them, going out in style. How come your sister didn't come with us anyway, Fujiko?" asked Momo.

"Because she is busy with her friends. So therefore, I am going to take you guys to Atobe's mansion."

"I hope you are not planning anything evil to harm us, puri." Stated Niou.

"Saa… why does everyone think I'm evil? I'm just a normal human being like you guys. Chill out."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Last time when you visited Yukimura, you spiked his water bottle and yet he didn't feel anything after drinking Aozu." Said Jackal nervously.

"Nah, I'm sure Yukimura-buchou is immune to Inui's drinks since he and I are best friends. Besides, we have ways to make you guys suffer pain beyond your imagination." Said fuji evilly.

Many of the Rikkai players were shocked, especially Seigaku.

"Remind me never to go to Fuji-sempai's house of horrors. I…. I'm too s…scared." Whimpered Akaya.

"Bakaya, are you still a scaredy-cat? You are going to be captain next year so get your act together." Barked Yagyuu.

"Wahhhhhhh! Yagyuu-sempai is a meanie!" wailed Akaya.

Everyone else sweat-dropped.

A few hours later, Hanamura dropped the boys off at Keigo's mansion. "Now you guys, take good care of each other and remember, you both are my masterpiece so I want you guys to sleep in the same bed together."

"hanamura-sensei! Is that really necessary? You are violating our privacy!" protested Ryoma.

Unfortunately, Takahisa embraced the tennis prodigy and said, "Relax, dear Ryoma. Me and atobe will do everything to make sure you are loved." He then rang the doorbell.

A few minutes later, Sebastian arrived and greeted the boys. "Welcome, master Ryom and Takahisa. Come inside, Master Atobe is waiting for you guys."

Hanamura smiled at them as she sped off. They are finally alone now as the door closed.

A few minutes later, Atobe arrived downstairs in his suit and tie and saw Ryoma and Takahisa in the hallway. He then walked over to them and greeted them in his usual manner.

"Welcome to my humble mansion, brat. And also, what are you doing with Kajimoto? I thought Wakato was with you."

"Wakato-sempai had some things to do at his house. So Hanamura-sensei asked me to accompany the brat here since I am his true love."

Atobe was surprised. How did Ryoma end up having another boyfriend?

"Ahn, I see that you decided to steal his heart. Well, this is going to be interesting. I guess you will both be sleeping in my bed tonight since it fits a lot of people."

"I will be so honored." Said Kajimoto gleefully.

"before we do anything, why don't you guys have some water? You guys are exhausted after a long journey."

"Thanks, Atobe."

Once both boys settled down in the living room. Ryoma took out one of his tennis magazines and started reading while Kajimoto just observed at him.

"Spend more time with me instead of reading that book." Said Kajimoto as he took the book out of Ryoma's hand.

"What are you doing, Hisa? Give that book back." Said Ryoma.

"Not until you share a kiss with me." Said takahisa as he pushed Ryoma down on the couch and started climbing on top of him.

"Wait, what are you doing to me?"

"Just relax, Ryoma-chan. Let me feel your body. You must be sore from walking all day." Said Kajimoto as he rubbed his hands on the boy's shoulders, arms, and the waist. He felt so relaxed after that massage.

"No wonder you are so stiff. Have you been stretching lately?"

"Why would that concern you?"

"because as a tennis player, it is up to me to ensure that your body gets the strength it needs to function properly. Furthermore, I must make sure all my teammates get their proper exercises right before a tennis match. So how about it, want to kiss me for good luck?"

"You sure got strange ways to move people, Hisa." Said Ryoma as he embraced the tennis star and kissed him frivolously.

"There, now. We are finally together again."

"Just make sure I don't get topped too much."

"You are going to be topped whether you like it or not, brat." Said Atobe as he observed from the dining room.

"Maa maa, how come I am always the victim of your love schemes?"

"Because Fuji-sempai expects you to do what we tell you to do. Besides, he sent me a message to make sure you are very well taken care of tonight."

"I will ensure Fujiko suffers a severe punishment later."

"Please don't keep punishing him, he is immune to all sorts of torture."

"And what if I succeed?"

"You are still going to be tortured."

"che! You guys are going to regret this."

"Brat, be nice. We expect you to be on your best behavior tonight."

"are you guys my father or something?"

Both boys looked at each other shrugging and continued kissing Ryoma all throughout the night. This was going to be special for Seigaku. As for Fuji, he was watching from the rooftop and smiled. "I told you that Hisa will follow though with my request. Now, I think I should be able to develop these photos soon." He thought to himself.

Looks like Ryoma might be able to pass with flying colors after all since Hanamura-sensei has completed her masterpiece.


	8. A Trusted Advisor

**A Visit to Various Schools**

Chapter 8: A Trusted Advisor

Summary: Before I even touch basis on Rokkaku or Fudomine, let me just say that all the dates that Ryoma went on were either pointless or just someone making a mockery out of him. This was in no way of offending our beloved prince, it was pure blackmail. Anyway, Ryoma decides to have a talk with the captain of Fudomine for some help. Thank you all for waiting patiently. I will have new chapters ready for you within two or three weeks depending on how busy I am.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha! You are just too much Echizen!" laughed momo as he poked at Ryoma's cheeks. " Did…. Did you seriously kiss Kajimoto-sempai? How was it?"

Ryoma was blushing with fury since no one at seigaku should know about the night he spent with the captain of Josei Shonan since this was his privacy being violated again. There was no way he would tell anyone about how his date went since it would only put more stress on him.

"It went… okay I guess. But I think I should really stop going on dates with guys since there is no point for me to continue this romance mission. Maybe I should find a better hobby."

"Oh come on, Echizen! Why are you stopping your little romance search? You can't give up now! Imean Keigo was looking forward to your progress and if he finds out about this, you can't escape from his wrath of punishments, especially the powerful sadist Seiichi." Warned Momo.

"Yeah? It's not like you can do any better. I haven't seen you asking An Tachibana out on a date yet." Said Echizen evilly.

"Why you little…." Hissed Momo as he proceeded to place Echizen in a headlock when his phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi, Echizen speaking."

"Echizen-san, this is An Tachibana, I understand you are having some romance issues with boys lately, is everything all right?"

"Hi An, and no everything is just gone completely out of whack. I think Fuji has been going behind my back and pairing me up with boys that I don't want to date. Personally, I don't know what he is accomplishing here, but it certainly sounds like he wants me to have sex with these boys. I am not his sex toy and will never be. Besides, I like to have a normal life playing tennis, that's all."

Ryoma could hear An laughing in the background.

"What's so funny?"

"Gomen! I just think you have been teased and goaded into kissing all those guys, but I suppose congratulations are in order. So I guess you are coming to our school next right?"

"Who told you that?"

"I've been overhearing some conversations going on between Fuji and Tezuka and apparently he wants your school to witness a little date between my brother and you of course."

Ryoma was starting to blush again. "HAH? Why am I a victim of Fuji's foolish little pranks again? And why did you have to get your brother involved in this anyway?"

"Fuji convinced my brother since he wanted to find love for a long time now since it is love at first sight. Furthermore, he already saw how well you did against Shinji the first time you played him in tennis. Therefore, we gathered some valuable information about your school and your team."

Ryoma was confused. What has love got to do with tennis anyway? It was just a game. Now, he has a stalker on his hands.

"Is this because I am short and cocky?"

"You could say that. I mean for a freshman like you, everyone seems to be interested in you. So today, no one else can have you but my brother and captain of Fudomine."

"Che, Tachibana-buchou is still mada mada dane. What makes you think Tachibana will be gay enough to fall for a guy like me?"

"You'll see for yourself when you arrive at Fudomine. Good luck to you!" smiled An as she hung up the phone, leaving a stunned Ryoma at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what to say to An's big brother even after Seigaku defeated Fudomine during the Kanto tournament. But now Ryoma has a stalker since this could mean that bad things are going to happen.

Ryoma could hear Momo and Eiji chattering and laughing amongst themselves and walked up to them. "I can hear you guys talking, you know!"

"Gomen, Ochibi! I had no idea that you were falling for a popular guy like Tachibana Kippei. How in kami's name did you do it?" asked Eiji.

"I didn't do anything to woo him. An called me out of the blue and asked me if I was interested in dating him. I never realized that Fuji would be behind this. Just how much longer is this whole romance scheme going to last?" protested Ryoma.

"Saa, the romance scheme will not end until you finish up with Rokkaku after Fudomine, Ryo-baby." Smirked Fuji as he snuggled closer to the tennis prodigy.

"Fuji-sempai, can you please let go of me now? And I do not want to be a part of your scheme any longer. Your games must come to a complete stop right now."

"Why? Don't you want to meet the man of your dreams?"

"The man of my dreams? What do you mean by that?"

"If you are going to find love you need to meet the next person that will guide your hand in marriage." Laughed Momo.

"And have kids too." Added Eiji.

"None of what you guys said made any damn sense!" yelled Ryoma.

"Language, Echizen." Warned Tezuka.

"Sorry buchou, but I am so not ready to get married. Can you please put a stop to Fuji's little romance scheme? It is getting annoying and I would rather not participate in it anymore."

"Echizen, as buchou of Seigaku, I can't in good conscience put a stop to what Fuji does and frankly, I don't care what he does to you. Therefore, you are on your own for this one as I have to get back to my duties."

Echizen was shocked and left utterly speechless at what Tezuka just said.

"How could you do this to me? I thought monkey king had taught you better than that!"

"His name is Keigo and you will do well to respect him by not calling him monkey king!"

"Che! Are you married to him or something? It seems you haven't gotten sexed up enough by that narcissist."

Just then the phone rang and Echizen quickly looked at the caller ID. It was Keigo himself.

"Moshi Moshi, monk-" but he never even finished his saying.

"Ore-sama reminds you not to call me by that vile name brat! And what do you mean I haven't done enough to sex up Tezuka? I will have you know that your buchou practically visits me every weekend and we spend some alone time in the same bed and listen to some soothing music. Besides, I am sure he has gotten used to being around me ever since our tennis match, right Tezuka? I know you can hear me from a distance away." Remarked Keigo.

"Tell Keigo that I'm away at the moment and will return his call." Whispered Tezuka as he sauntered away.

Ryoma was shocked. How could his own buchou walk away from an important phone call? Atobe will have his head on a silver platter if he hears about this.

"Brat, did your buchou just ignore me?"

"Uh, no, he said he was busy at the moment and leaving me at a loss for words. I might regret my decision on going to Seigaku because of my perverted teammates."

"Oh? Ore-sama knew that you would give up on seigaku. And trust me, if you were here at hyotei, my tensai will make you do things you will not regret."

"You mean Oshitari-sempai, the wolf of the west and the genius of hyotei?"

"Exactly. So what troubles you?"

"Well, An called me earlier asking me to go to Fudomine on Fuji-sempai's behalf and wants me to kiss her brother. Do you know how wrong that sounds? I'm guessing this is where Fuji will not give up on his quest to find love for me. I don't know what sort of sick obsession he has in his brain, but his whole family is full of freaks. Let me tell you, I couldn't go for weeks of bed rest all thanks to that sadist conjuring up meaningless quests for me. Sometimes I just want to stop finding love all together."

"I think you must be stressed from all that running around. However, I suggest you take An's advice and visit Fudomine. Just tell Kippei-san how you feel and it will all get better from there."

"Are you sure about this, kei-chan?"

"Would I really lie to you? Of course not. Go for it! Ore-sama expects to hear some good results once you return. Now can you please put Tezuka back on? I want him to keep me posted on his regiments at all times."

"Stalker."

"You call it stalking, but ore-sama merely thinks of this as a courtesy call."

"Che, mada mada dane." Smiled Ryoma as he immediately shot Tezuka a text of Keigo's number before hanging up the phone.

A few hours later, Ryoma exited the school gates and walked towards the bus stop. Once there, he could see An and momo waving at him.

"Hoi! Echizen!" called Momo.

"hello to you too momo-sempai." Said Ryoma.

"What, I don't get a "how are you?" That's just rude!" said Momo evilly as he grabbed Echizen by his head and placed him in a headlock.

"Momo-sempai, can't breathe!" said Ryoma as he turned a shade of blue.

"Gomen Echizen! I guess I don't know my own strength." Said momo nervously as he released the tennis prodigy from his grip while An giggled.

"I'm so glad that you took my advice on coming to Fudomine. In fact, my brother is really looking forward to seeing you since he has been thinking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you helped my school to reform their tennis club and they have you to thank for that. Furthermore, Kippei knows that you and Shinji still develop some bits of rivalry together but he is most pleased that you guys are getting along well."

"I know that, but still though it took me forever to warm up to Ibu-sempai. Besides, he talks like a zombie. I know this because Kabaji-sempai doesn't talk much other than saying "usu" multiple times."

I see, but still though, Ibu-sempai maybe a little strange at times, but he is doing well in making friends. He practically cares about the whole team now and will work diligently to make sure the tennis club stays in tip-top shape." Continued An.

"He's still mada mada dane. But I am still looking forward to having another match with him later on."

"I'm sure you will. Now then, shall we head over to my brother's house?"

"Sure. I hope you have the energy to handle your new lover, echizen!" smiled Momo.

"Momo-sempai, Tachibana-buchou and I are just friends, okay?"

"Oh, but you will be more than just friends. Just make sure he enjoys his first date."

"Will you knock it off? There is no date between us!"

"I can make that happen in an instant, ryo-baby." Said a voice from behind the sign post.

"Fujiko, what are you doing here?" asked Momo.

"It seems that Yumiko-nee-chan has some important business to take care of with her friends. So I decided to tag along. And oh, congrats on finding a new date. I will be watching over you."

"Fuji-sempai, are you stalking me?"

"Saa… I wouldn't call it stalking, I just like to see what my beloved kohai is doing."

"You guys are perverts, seriously."

"Don't think of us as perverts. Just think of us as messengers for other schools, Echizen."

"Messengers? You guys are practically forcing other schools to invade my privacy! This is stalking!"

"Nope, they are doing us a big favor because we want to make sure that our school is on good terms with them. So therefore, we have their permission to let you take center stage." smiled Fuji. "You should also thank your trusted advisor here."

Ryoma just sighed. There was seriously no end to this madness. However, laughter could be heard from among the group as they trotted towards Kippei's house in the distance.


	9. Fudomine

**A Visit to Various Schools**

Chapter 9: Fudomine

 _Summary: so sorry I haven't updated in a while. My house was undergoing renovations yesterday but we managed to finish one room and are now moving onward towards the office. I would think those are my Christmas presents so that I won't have to decorate the whole house, Furthermore, we are making progress here. Anyway, in the last chapter, Ann asked Ryoma to go to her brother's house so that she could get them to have a little romantic relationship together. Unfortunately, Ryoma was not too happy with the situation right now. How will he react?_

Ryoma wasn't sure what to say right now to Fuji or to Ann as they continued their way towards Kippei's house. But one thing was certain: the tennis prodigy can't stand that wicked smile plastered on his sempai's face. This really annoyed him to no end since this was a challenge that Ryoma cannot refuse.

"Is your brother in love with me?" asked Ryoma.

"Well, my parents think he is in love, why do you think they have waited so long to meet you?" replied Ann.

"Your parents actually approve of this?"

"Saa… even your own father wanted photos of Tachibana-buchou and you kissing in bed together."

"That old fart! Can't he just stay out of my business!?" protested Ryoma.

"Offer Tachibana-buchou some ponta to show how much you truly love him. Maybe then we will see if you are truly able to find the man of your dreams."

"How is this proof that my dream of finding love will come true? And you should know that tachibana-buchou does not like ponta. I thought he only drinks tea and water."

"My brother is very conservative with drinks since he likes liquid stuff no matter what it is. Besides, I think only you can show my brother what true love really means. Anyway, we have arrived at the school. Ring the gate bell please." Continued Ann.

Once Ryoma did what he was told, the door opened up and out came the speedster rookie, Kamio Akira.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Akira-kun, I've brought some friends from Seigaku to visit my brother. Can you please let them in?"

Akira looked at the guests and noticed it was Ryoma and Fuji.

"Hey there guys, what are you all doing here at my Buchou's school?"

"Fuji-sempai asked me to come here and start some sort of a romantic relationship with your captain. Honestly, I don't know what my sadist sempai is really thinking, but he suggested that I should give Tacchibana-buchou some ponta to make sure he really shows his affection towards me."

Kamio was blushing furiously upon hearing what Ryoma said. This has to be some sort of a joke right? Why would Fuji send some tennis prodigy from Seigaku to start some sort of a love ceremony with the leader of Fudomine? Has someone spiked the kid's drink with inui juice?

"I'm sorry but why are you trying to fall in love with my buchou again? You know that he loves Ann dearly and our tennis team right? So, what's your reason for coming here?"

"it wasn't my idea, it was Fuji-sempai's. He told me to come here because he feels that Tachibana-buchou wants a little more than just a tennis match. He wants me to sleep in the same bed with him, get all cuddly and friendly, and so forth." Replied Ryoma.

Kamio's jaws nearly hit the floor. "Oh god! What the hell is wrong with your sempai? How could he suggest something so uncouth? This is so beyond my comprehension!"

"What's going on out there?" asked Kippei.

"Tachibana-buchou, there is someone at the door for you. It's that tennis prodigy from Seigaku. Apparently Fuji-sempai thinks that the brat is in love with you." Said Kamio while trying to suppress his laughter.

"I see, let them inside."

Once Ryoma and Fuji entered the house, Ann close the door behind them. The boys slipped off their shoes and donned slippers to ensure they don't dirty the floor.

"It's so great to see you again, tachibana-buchou. How is your team doing so far?" asked Fuji.

"They are fine. More practice and we will make it to the world cup. Now then, shall I offer you a cup of tea?"

"Sure."

"And what about you, Ryoma?"

"Water should be fine."

Kippei nodded and disappeared into the clubroom and came back seconds later with tea and water.

"Thank you very much, Tachibana-san." They said in unison.

"So what's your purpose for visiting me here?"

"I think…. I might be in love with you." Stated Ryoma.

Tachibana was blinking his eyes for a moment after hearing that reply. "You…. You're in love with me?"

"That was Fuji-sempai's suggestion. I somehow got caught in his little scheme and ended up here."

"I….. see." Said Tachibana. He paused for a moment to wipe the sweat off his face. "Looks like you made the right decision to date me. How very nice of you. I think I like you too, Ryo-baby."

"Do you really mean that?" asked Ryoma with a shocked look on his face. "You mean you are really not going to kick me out for saying that?"

"Don't look so shocked, echizen. I find it quite amusing that you came all the way here and confess your feelings for me. After our tennis match, I found you to be quite interesting. Even Yuushi thinks the same thing about you. Besides, our school and Hyotei have formed quite a friendship/rivalry bond. So it is only natural for me to show you what true love really means." Said Tachibana as he ran right up to Echizen and hugged him tightly.

Ryoma didn't even move an inch. Even Kamio couldn't think of anything else to say as he watched the whole scene unfolding right in front of him. Fuji immediately took the photos while Ann was laughing.

"I told you they would make a cute couple." She said gleefully.

"Allow me to kiss you for good luck." Said Tachibana.

Now it was Ryoma's turn to blush. He had never seen this side of Tachibana before. There was no way he could back out now.

No, seriously. Ryoma was hot and the captain of Fudomine was kickass. His heart belonged to Tachibana and no one else.

"Why am I always the victim of being kissed by the big boys?"

"Because you belong to me, Ryo-chan. And Fuji and Momo will pay for stealing you away from me. I believe they will surely lose their virginity after this. Also, I cancelled practice for the rest of the day so that you could spend the night with me. Also, I want Kamio to watch carefully if he plans to date my sister in the near future."

"Oh come on now. We hardly know each other. And I don't even go to the same school as you do."

"I don't care. You are mine now. And you will not leave until we had a night together in bed."

Ryoma was shocked. Is this really going to happen? And what would the people of Seigaku say after seeing the photos?

"Tachibana-buchou, are you okay? It sounds like you are going to get that freshman laid tonight."

"Oh, you bet I will. And yes I'm fine. It's just that I've never fell in love with such a cute little baby from Seigaku." He cooed while snuggling the tennis prodigy tightly, causing him to blush uncontrollably.

"Tachibana-buchou, what's the matter with you? Am I really that cute?"

"Of course you are! Everyone seems to love you very much no matter where you go. Therefore, I don't ever want you to leave me. If you feel threatened in any way, I will do my best to protect you."

"Look, I will be fine, okay? It would be better if I wasn't stalked by people all day. That includes Fuji-sempai since he always can't seem to leave me be. I would be most embarrassed if I made the front page headlines that are entitled, "Echizen falls for Fudomine's captain," or "Tennis Prodigy stalked by Kippei."

"Oh come now! You will be fine. Besides, those papers can say whatever they want. Your privacy won't be violated since we all know you are the most lovable little freshman all over Japan. You're famous and well known, so please remember that." Smiled Kippei.

"Che! You're just saying that to humor me, aren't you?"

"I wasn't tempting humor. I'm being serious here."

Kamio and Ann were both laughing hysterically at that reply. Fuji couldn't help but chuckle. "Looks like you got some competition over there, my little uke. Looks like I'll have to tell Yukimura that my plan is working like a charm."

"You are so not telling Yukimura anything!"

"Saa… I can and I will. Just watch me!"

"Come on Echizen! Allow me to show you my room." Said Tachibana as he scooped up Ryoma and tiptoed up the stairs.

"Tachibana-buchou, what is the meaning of this? Please let me down." Protested Echizen.

"This is my way of showing you love! Come into the back room with me."

"Oh my god, are you serious? I'm not a baby."

"In my mind, you are still my baby. Now get over here please."

"Che! You are still Mada Mada dane. But whatever." Shrugged Ryoma as he walkedd into the captain's back room while leaning in closer to him. He was a little bit nervous about sleeping with boys older than him, however, he did get comfortable with Keigo and Sanada, but with Kippei, it's a little different.

"Your bed…. It's so soft."

"See? I told you there wasn't going to be any issues tonight. I'm glad you are being so open-minded. You're like an open book because I can sense what you 're feeling. Don't look so flustered, you will be safe in my company." Smiled Kippei.

"Safe? When have I ever been in danger?"

"Well, when you were facing some purse snatching thieves outside of the tennis shop, We observed from a distance and saw you and Momo knocking the robber on the ground with tennis balls while Kamio and Ibu were busy talking with your sempais. I must say, I'm impressed by your playing style. You should join Fudomine."

"You saw me from a distance? Well, you could have helped your teammates to safety though since they nearly got caught in the fiasco."

"Nah, that was not necessary. I am sure they are fine. Besides, no one got hurt."

"You like to play it cool right?"

"you know me! I will always try to make sure no violence occurs between my teammates. Furthermore, I will try and convince ibu-san not to speak like a mindless zombie. He should open up to you more since you defeated him during the kanto tournament."

"Of course, I will keep that in mind."

"then let me update your contact information. Hand me your phone."

Ryoma did what he was told and pretty soon, his phone was filled with contacts from Fudomine.

"Thanks a lot, Tachibana-buchou."

"Please call me Kippei. There is no need to call me buchou since we are not in a tennis court. Anyway, my parents love to have you here more often because they see you as a child with so much talent."

"Stop, you're making me blush!"

"Hey don't worry. I will make this as painless as possible. Come closer, my child." Said Tachibana as he leaned forward and placed his mouth over Ryoma's face. In an instant, the tennis prodigy could feel his whole body being thrusted forward with so much force right against the buchou's chest area.

"What are you doing? Please let go of me."

"This is us having a bond together. Just hold on for a little bit longer."

"A bond? But we are not related!"

"I know that, but still I think of you as a close friend."

"Okay, I like you as a friend too, but we should really hug it out instead of kissing because I don't really find it comfortable kissing boys. It's totally inappropriate and disgusting."

"Oh come on! I didn't use that much force on you." Added Kippei.

"But still though, kissing you is very strange and I never had such experiences like this." Said Ryoma nervously

"Hey don't worry. I will guide you through the whole process, so just bear with me, okay?"

Ryoma nodded as he and Kippei continued kissing in the room while tossing repeatedly on the ground. Outside, Kamio and Ann watched with interest.

"Ann-chan, how did your brother fall for a freshman like him?"

"I guess it runs in the family, Kamio-san. Maybe he just likes little kids, or I think he was born with infatuation." Replied Ann.

"I see, so that's why Momo always finds you attractive whenever you see him in the street courts, right?"

"Nah, me and Momo are just friends. We are not actually dating because he always helps me with my tennis practice whenever I need it. Furthermore, I think you are starting to care more about Momoshiro now."

"What!? Who said I cared about that bike thief? He better not get anywhere near you. Only I can win your love tonight, Ann-chan!" muttered Kamio.

Ann only giggled at her friend's antics while observing the little romantic scene playing out in front of them. No one, not even Fuji said anything while he took pictures.

"This is such a romantic evening, don't you agree, Echizen?"

"It sure is, tachibana-buchou."

"I'm glad you got a chance to spend a day with me, my darling Ryoma-chan. Now then, how do you plan on telling your buchou about what we did?"

"I'm sure he couldn't care less about what I'm doing now since he is way too busy flirting with Keigo. So therefore, I am sure whatever he wants to hear, Atobe will find out soon since he wants those photos directly in his mansion within a few days." Replied Ryoma.

"Is your lover really in that much of a hurry?" asked Tachibana.

"Nah, I am sure we have plans to keep him waiting. After all, I have a way to distract Fuji-sempai." whispered Ryoma.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ask him to forward the photos that he took of us kissing together onto my phone so that I can share it on facebook. Once Keigo sees this, he will definitely be ready to spread it towards Yukimura buchou as well."

Tachibana snickered at Ryoma for such an ingenious plan as he watched the freshman getting off the bed and ventured into the hallway towards the dining room.

"Hey, Fuji-sempai."

"What is it ryo-baby?"

"Can you please forward those photos onto my phone?"

"What do you need them for?" aske Fuji

"Oh, I just wanted to share them with people all over facebook so that they can increase my popularity status. Besides, I want the world to know about my life." Said Ryoma proudly.

"I am sure they would love to see them, but I think you should leave the exposure specialty to me." Smirked Fuji.

"Why you?"

"Saa… let's just say that my beloved otoutou wants to see the pictures for himself since everyone at St. Rudolph wants you for themselves."

"They WHAT!?" shrieked Ryoma.

"Mou, Ryoma. Don't shout! It's so impolite. Besides though, I thought you would be interested in finding love among men." Laughed Fuji.

"I told you before, I want no relationships with Yuuta-sempai! He and I are just friends."

"But you have to develop your relationship a little deeper than that, ryo-baby. You've shown plenty of affection towards Tachibana, so just try it on Yuuta one more time. I am sure he won't mind you sleeping in the same bed."

"You have got to be joking. I am sure Yuuta would kill me if I go anywhere near his bed."

"No he won't. He is a harmless, nervous little tyke that just wants friends. So just keep him comfortable next weekend, what do you say? Besides, my family is out for something so I am sure you will do fine with me and Yuuta."

"What if I say no?"

Fuji thought about that for a moment before speaking again. "Then I'm going to have Atobe torture you with heavy training regiments at Hyotei for the rest of the week. Plus, I will instruct Yukimura-buchou to ensure you practice bonsai at his house for the next three weeks should you refuse."

"I would rather stay with the Rokkaku boys since they always seem so energetic and nice." said Ryoma.

"If you must know, Kentaro only likes me more since he and I have a long history together. I am sure that none of those boys would want to kiss you." rebutted Fuji.

"Do you always find ways to abuse your own teammates like this even when they are innocent?" asked Ryoma with a subtle look on his face.

"That's just how I like to play, Ryo-baby."

"You are so nasty, Fuji-sempai."

"You are just going to have to live with it. So will you consider my offer?"

Ryoma looked at him for a moment before turning his attention towards the Fudomine captain, whom just shrugged it off. "Hey, I can't help you here since Fuji is overprotective of you. So I can only advise you to take the risk."

"Yeah, he….. he's right." Said Kamio as he struggled to spew the words out of his mouth. "You…. You don't have much of a choice in the matter."

Ryoma was shocked. "Come on guys! I thought you were my friends!"

"We are, Ryoma. We just want what's best for you so please do it for us." Added Ann.

"You guys are only going to make my life very difficult." Sighed Ryoma.

"Don't say that, Ryo-baby. Besides, you are in good hands." Smirked Fuji as he ruffled his kohai's hair. "I must congratulate you on your successful kissing of Tachibana Kippei."

"Hey, Kippei went ahead and kissed me out of the blue, not the other way around."

"Sure, but you two make a very cute couple."

"We are not a couple. And we are not married." Said Ryoma indignantly.

"You are now."

"Mada mada dane."

"I'm so glad to have you over today, my darling Ryoma." Said Tachibana.

"It was my pleasure in seeing you as well." Bowed Ryoma.

"I hope we can meet again in the street courts. Will you promise me a great match?"

"Of course, I will love to take you on again."

"Make sure you train extra hard as well, Echizen!" declared Tachibana.

"I will!"

Both boys shook their hands and made a promise to each other to have a good time playing tennis even when they are not rivals in the court. But now with a strong bond formed together between Fudomine and Seigaku, things are looking up for our young tennis prodigy as he prepared himself for what's ahead.

 **Author's Notes:** Well, this was a great chapter, but I am starting to think Fuji is a little too evil for my taste since he can't seem to stop giving Ryoma these challenges. Overall, I think Tachibana is happy that he had a chance to finally meet the tennis prodigy face to face after the kantou tournament, but Ryoma's mission is not done yet. We shall see what new challenges lie ahead for him since he wants to meet the boys at Rokkaku for some much needed advice. Remember to read and review. Later guys!


	10. Rokkaku

**A Visit to Various Schools**

Chapter 10: Rokkaku

After Ryoma visited the captain of Fudomine, he couldn't even believe the lengths of what that guy has to go through to keep the precious little freshman at his house no thanks to Fuji Syuusuke. The fact is, Ryoma has been the subject of a nationwide romance operation throughout Japan thanks to his fellow teammates at Seigaku. All the rest of the schools has gotten wind of Seigaku's plan and are vowing to continue this romance trend for as long as possible.

If that doesn't annoy Ryoma, he could notice that people are following him on a daily basis and they are not going to stop until they profess their love for the freshman. Elsewhere, Kikumaru and Yuushi were keeping a close eye on him at a nearby café while Jirou and Marui were busy watching from the bushes.

"Could my day get any worse? I don't need to be stalked or followed by anyone. But it seems that you guys won't stop until your plan succeeds, am I right?" said Ryoma into his earpiece.

"You need some accompaniment, Ochibi. Besides, we want to ensure that nothing gets ruined or else the coaches are going to have our heads. Furthermore, what do you see in front of you?" said Kikumaru.

"What do you mean?"

"You will notice that there are a bunch of students wearing red school uniforms coming towards you."

"Rokkaku Junior high? Why did you bring them here?"

"Because Saeki-san wanted to know more about your relationship with the other schools. Fuji-sempai has told him everything and some are thinking it's a complete joke."

"Damn that Fuji-sempai! Always meddling in the affairs of other schools. Pretty soon, I am going to be grilled by the press! You guys had better figure out a way to cover me."

"I'm afraid that we can't help you there because a reporter is heading your way now. You might want to head over to the café." Said Yuushi.

Ryoma immediately facepalmed and went over to the café while avoiding the reporters following close behind. As for the Rokkaku team, they decided to follow Echizen as well.

"Looks like Echizen is too embarrassed to say anything to the press, phht!" laughed Amane

"Will you be quiet?" said Harukaze. "Echizen does not need to hear any bad puns from you."

Just then Aoi walked right over and sat down next to Echizen at a nearby table and said, "Greetings, Echizen-kun. It's been a while. How are things with you?"

Ryoma looked up at Aoi and said, "Well, it could be worse. It seems that Fuji-sempai is going to keep pressuring me to make love with other schools and now he wants me to see if my love scheme will work out on you next. I don't know why this is happening, but it's getting out of hand."

"Are you serious? Do you mean to tell me that you are ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED with me?" asked Kentaro with a bit of shock in his voice.

Ryoma immediately placed a hand over Aoi's mouth and said, "Shhhh! The press is going to get wind of this and we don't want them to find out about our relationship. I need to keep this secret. Can you help me?"

"Sure, anything for a friend." Smiled Aoi.

"Thanks very much. We need to keep the press stalled until this whole rumor dies down."

Once the press reached the café, a reporter walked over to Echizen and said, "Hello there young man, am I speaking to the famous tennis prodigy and the son of Echizen Nanjiro?"

"Yup, that's me all right. I am the tennis prodigy that people always look up to."

My name is Mamoru Inoue, I am sure you've seen me previously during the junior high tournament. My assistant Saori and I have been following your path to romance ever since your sempai Fuji Syuusuke started this whole love scheme. Do you want to comment?"

"Well, don't believe everything Fuji tells you. This whole thing has been a test, and frankly, I don't want to say too much or it could ruin my career as a tennis player."

"That's not what Fuji said to me, sweetie." Said Saori.

"What do you mean, Saori-san?"

"Well, last I checked, Fuji apparently tells me that he is looking forward to seeing you get married to one of the students. At first I didn't want to believe that rumor, but it seems to be true now."

Ryoma jaw-dropped at that response from saori and paused to wipe the sweat running down his head. Aoi could see that Ryoma was about to faint so he immediately grabbed a cup of water and handed it to him.

"Thanks buchou." Said Ryoma as he gulped down the water before turning his attention towards the reporter.

"Listen, none of what you guys heard are true. I don't know where you all heard those rumors from, and I should set the record straight: we are not going to tell Fuji anything, okay? I am 12 years old and I don't want to get married. Frankly I am a boy because boys can't get pregnant with other guys. Whatever Fuji-sempai said to you, don't believe a word of it. I just wanted to get that cleared up."

Mamorou and Saori looked at each other for a moment. They were still not convinced.

"So I take it you are not ready for love?" asked another reporter.

"That's what I am trying to tell you guys. Can we please put a stop to this? This is seriously getting annoying. "

"We are just trying to get the full story from you. Just one more question and then we can send you on your way." Said Mamoru.

Ryoma groaned in despair. Fuji was going to pay dearly for spreading those false rumors about him.

"What else do you want to know about my life?"

"Are you secretly in love Atobe or Tezuka? Or perhaps Yukimura and Sanada?"

"I'm just friends with them that's all. Now if you will excuse me, Kentarou and I are going to get some food. Thank you guys for the interview." Said Ryoma as he took Kentaro's hand and made a mad dash inside the restaurant with the other Rokkaku members following close behind.

Elsewhere in the bushes, some of the students from hyotei, Fudomine, Seigaku, and Rikkaidai were shocked at what they just heard from Ryoma. Even Momo and Eiji were trying to contain their laughter.

"What just happened back there?" asked marui.

"Apparently, Ryoma does not want to the press to know about his romantic life with Atobe and the others. It seems that we need to come up with plan B." added Jirou.

"When he was with Tachibana-buchou, he didn't seem to mind at all. Perhaps Fuji's plan has rubbed off on him now." Suggested Kamio.

"Oh come now, we all know that the dates that brat goes on are tennis dates." Stated Mukahi proudly. "That's the only sport he thinks about."

"Yup, sometimes Momo will take him to the street courts and they show off their so called "doubles style" with other competitors. In my opinion, Ryoma sucks at doubles which greatly concerns me." Stated Kenya.

"How do you know that? Have you ever played doubles with him?" asked Jackal.

"I was thinking about that, Jackal-sempai. Unfortunately, my time has been wasted on talking to my cousin on the phone during the week. So therefore, I need to cut down on my minutes and spend more time with that precious freshman."

"Looks like my beloved cousin is ready to spread his wings." Retorted Yuushi.

Kenya was about to reply, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Most of the shitenhouji teammates noticed the speedster blushing like crazy.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" spluttered Kenya.

"Nothing, Kenya-sempai." said Zaizen.

"And why are you giggling, Monkey boy?" said Kenya as he pointed an accusing finger at Kintaro.

"Sorry, sempai. It's just that you are the perfect candidate to date Koshimae." He said happily.

"I… I said no such thing!"

They all just laughed at him.

 **Meanwhile, back at the café…**

"So, Echizen-sempai, I am so glad to hear how well you handled the press today." Said Aoi.

"Yeah, you got guts taking on those questions. I wonder why you didn't admit your affection for guys?" asked Itsuki.

"Like I said, it's not appropriate for me to kiss boys."

"Why not? Let me kiss you for good measure." Stated Aoi.

"No."

"Please, Echizen-kuuunn!"

"you are so annoying, Aoi-buchou."

"Please! Just one kiss."

"I think not."

"Okay, if you are not going to kiss me, then go out on a date with me."

Ryoma suddenly choked on his mouthful of ponta and spluttered. "W-What was that?"

"I said, go on a date with me."

"Um… no."

"You defeated me in tennis previously, you sneaky little bastard. So, it's only fair that you will allow me to date you."

"Hell no! I just wanted to show off my tennis skills to you, buchou!"

"Yeah, well, allow me to return the favor by kissing you!"

Ryoma was blushing now. The press didn't really help matters at all since he hated having skins of other boys touching him. As Ryoma studied the stupid grin on kentaro's face, he was blushing like crazy while Kawamura, Inui, and Oishi watched.

"Oh my god, that boy is really going to date Kentaro."

"I told you he would fall for something like this. Chance of him kissing Kentaro is 80 percent at best."

"BURNING! Echizen, this is your chance to show off your romance with Kentaro!" shouted Kawamura.

Ryoma sighed at the sight of his teammates and turned his attention towards the Rokkaku boys. "Please ignore my sempais, they are just trying to attract attention."

Kentaro smiled at him as he leaned forward and grabbed Echizen's face tightly towards his mouth.

"Kentaro, what the hell are you doing? Let go… mmph!" He didn't even finish his sentence as the ponta can sprayed sugary liquid all over Kentaro's face, including ryoma's. After a few minutes, the rokkaku captain released himself and grabbed a towel from his tennis bag and wiped the water off each other;s faces.

The kisses were kind of relaxing for the tennis prodigy, but kentaro didn't say anything else.

"Did… did you just kiss me?"

"Yes. Will you agree to date with me?"

"Why would I agree to that?"

"Because you are so hot and sexy."

"I'm not that hot."

"Yes you are."

"I am going to ignore you."

"You are so mean." Said Kentarou while he pouted. "I guess I have no choice but to kiss you again!"

Ryoma sighed again, when will this torment end? He could see his sadist sempai grinning and nodding at him. He was about to flip off the sadist when Kentaro placed the boy's hand down on the ground to avoid a confrontation.

"You are so noisy. Didn't you kiss me already?"

"That was just a test of my true affection for you!"

"I wasn't ready for that." Replied Ryoma.

"But you kissed back, didn't you?" Continued Kentaro. "Please go out with me."

Ryoma shook his head in disbelief, how on earth did he find himself surrounded by weirdoes and perverts? It was going to be harder for him to shake off the teammates from Rokkaku. He then looked at Kentaro for a moment and smiled. "Fine, I will go out with you." Said Ryoma.

"Yatta!" shouted Kentaro as he jumped up and down with excitement. His irritating voice was starting to annoy his teammates. "Echizen-kun finally agreed to date me."

"Ah-ah! Not so fast, buchou." Said Echizen as he held up his hand. "If you beat me in tennis, then I will consider dating you."

"Oh, Come on!" wailed Kentarou. "You just said yes to me!"

"I wasn't finished." Stated Ryoma. He paused for a brief moment to throw the empty ponta can into the garbage bin. "I only said you can date me if you can beat me in tennis."

Kentarou looked at him with his puppy-dog eyes for a big longer before smiling. "Of course!" he said. "I will do my best to win."

Both boys walked into the tennis courts and settled their tennis bags down on the ground. However, it was unfortunate to hear Aoi's boisterous voice; thereby causing Ryoma to seethe in irritation and amusement. They were both thinking about winning the game.

Outside of the courts, the rest of Rokkaku watched with interest while the rest of the schools joined in.

"You really like to hang around with a lot of people, don't you, Kentarou?"

"Of course, Echizen-kun! Why do you think I call people up early in the morning and invite them for breakfast and daily activities? As a captain, I have responsibilities as well since the well-being of my teammates and those little kids are my number one priority. Now that I found you, perhaps you would be interested in being under my care?"

"No thanks. I can take care of myself without any problems." Said Echizen immediately.

"Saa…it seems that Echizen needs a little help with his daily life. Kentarou-buchou, once you beat him, would you be so kind as to help Echizen with his grocery shopping and ensure he eats a well-balanced meal when we get to the campsite? Oh and make sure he gets tucked into bed around 11 pm." Said Fuji proudly.

Ryoma was spluttering with indignation. "What the fuck? You are not my mother, Fujiko!"

"He's trying to be a dutiful boyfriend, Echizen." Said Oishi. "You did remember to your agreement with Aoi, right? Do it for Seigaku."

"I am also going to bet on that loudmouth Rokkaku captain as well, brat. Don't let me down." Said Keigo.

Even Rikkaidai and Fudomine joined in on the fray, especially Sengoku.

"I don't remember asking you guys to look after me. I've managed to take good care of myself without any issues."

"Yeah right. You are still too immature to understand about what it means to grow up. Once Aoi defeats you, he will be able to do whatever he likes with you, isn't that right?" said Momo.

"That's right, friends of Seigaku!" smiled Kentarou as he took out his racket and the tennis balls before setting them on the ground. "Since you are here, let's get started, shall we?"

Ryoma felt like hitting balls at the wall. But wait, isn't that a little too boring for his taste? What he really wanted to do was to be left alone. However, it would be unwise to turn down an offer from Aoi. He then lifted his head and faced the rokkaku captain. "Sure. But I won't go easy on you."

"Bring it on, darling!"

"I'm not your darling." Said Ryoma with a disgusted look on his face as he threw the tennis ball in the air and served it towards kentarou. The rokkaku captain easily sent the ball back towards Ryoma and the game went on as planned.

Once Ryoma shook himself out of his daze, he was trying to find a way to tune that abrasive voice. He caught the ball moments later and Kentarou scored again, which caused a change in court. Ryoma paused to do a few practice swings before setting his bag on a bench. He then started off on some light stretches before resuming the game.

"are you ready to continue?" asked Kentarou.

"Yes." Said Ryoma.

As the game continued, the tension was building up inside Ryoma ever since his back and shoulders were drained from running on date after date with the other schools. It was almost like playing with Tezuka-buchou, but the sheer enjoyment of the game has given him a chance to improve. Kentarou was good since he has been training night and day to show everyone what he has learned so far.

The game picked up its pace with some volleys back and forth over the net. Unfortunately, Ryoma wasn't able to get the upper hand at this time. Kentarou was leading since he overtook the boy, causing the game to become more and more challenging for him to keep up.

Both boys were playing seriously since they don't know what else to do. Yes, he was smiling because he was caught up in the amount of volleys his opponent sent him. It was almost like they were enjoying the game too much. The tennis prodigy was feeling more and more happy that he got a chance to play against someone with so much skill. It's like they knew each other since they were little.

Once Kentarou hit the ball back, Ryoma dashed towards the net for the ball and caught it just in the nick of time. He slowly tapped the ball back over the net for a drop shot, but unfortunately, his opponent walked over to the net, scooped the boy up with his bare hands, and began embracing him tightly.

"Kentarou-buchou, what are you doing? Put me down." Said Ryoma in a muffled voice.

But kentarou didn't hear him as Ryoma struggled to set himself free. He could notice that his face was being moved forward towards his opponent's face while his body was moved forward. Ryoma was startled at this turn of events as he was kissed again.

Once kentarou released the small boy from his grasp, he slowly put him down on the other side of the net before picking up his racket. "you never saw that coming, didn't you? Looks like I win another point!"

"What? You know for a fact that point didn't count."

"Trust me: that was my first step in dating you. It's your serve now, Echizen-kun."

Ryoma was flushed and flustered as he tugged his cap over his eyes. He was so embarrassed. All the spectators outside of the court were laughing like crazy. The game continued as if nothing had happened, except that he cannot get the point back now. However, Ryoma had an idea that would turn the game in his favor. Because he knows that two could play this game.

He hit the ball at the baseline and sprinted forward to ensure it went over the net. Kentarou moved forward as well to retrieve the ball and hit it back with another drop shot. This was a simple return – which makes it easier for the tennis prodigy to lob the ball back. Without a moment's hesitation, he walked over and grabbed Kentarou's shirt for a distraction. He then pulled the boy's head over his head with their noses touching each other. This was definitely a perfect distraction that Ryoma wanted for so long because he needed the ultimate payback.

Shocked looks appeared on everyone's faces. As for Jirou and Mukahi, they were gaping like a fish. Inui dropped his pencil and clipboard, Eiji and Momo giggled like hyenas, and Yuushi tried his best not to drop his glasses. As for Kentarou, he was still half-bent over and blinking for several seconds before he was released.

"Looks like I get this point now." Said Ryoma proudly.

"You are sneaky, Echizen-kun!" grinned Kentarou.

"It's your serve now."

Unfortunately, the game was called off at four games all. There was no telling who the better player was since both boys were too exhausted to continue. They ended up sitting down on the bench next to the snack machine. Kentarou got himself an energy bar while Ryoma ended up eating crackers and drinking ponta.

"So, still thinking you could beat me now, Kentarou?"

"I will find a way to beat you, echizen-kun." Stated Kentarou. "But that will happen in the nationals. For now, you can't back down on the deal I made for you. So where would you like to go on our first date tomorrow?"

"I feel like sleeping."

"That's not helpful." Pouted Kentarou. "Looks like you haven't been paying attention to me that much. I am just going to have to kiss you again to make sure you notice me more." He them jumped onto Ryoma's body, knocking him onto the grassy field, causing his can of ponta to fall on the ground.

"Kentarou what are you doing? Get off of me!"

But kentarou wasn't talking as the kisses continued. Ryoma looked up at the taller boy. Perhaps he did find this guy to be quite attractive since he can't seem to shake this guy off.

"You haven't won this match yet."

"Eh?" said Kentarou as his stopped midway from his kissing. "What was that, Echizen-kun?"

"You haven't defeated me in tennis. One more game to decide the winner, what say you, Kentarou?"

The older boy looked at him with shock and awe. "But Echizen-kun, I already won. You promised to go out with me."

"We are still tied at 3 points each. You haven't earned the fourth point yet."

Kentarou looked at Ryoma for a little longer and then smiled. "Okay! I will get that point one way or another."

Ryoma rolled his eyes and ignored him as he pulled his cap over his eyes. Let this idiot continue and overwork himself until he passes out from exhaustion. There was no way he could win now.

After a few rounds later, Ryoma still had that smug look on his face. It wasn't surprising that he won, but it did fel good to get that annoying leech off his back. Furthermore, beating kentarou was the first step in taking on his stupid father – which means this will give him a chance to shut that loudmouthed brat up. Furthermore, Kentarou has made this game enjoyable.

Once the game was over, both players shook each other's hands while clapping could be heard outside. However, Ryoma ignored the grins that Fuji-sempai was sending him. He also ignored the voices that told him flirting with Kentarou made him the man he is now. Everyone seemed to find this amusing. And yes, Fuji is scary, just like Yukimura since if they didn't get the match they wanted to see, Ryoma would spend the next several months drinking their horrible concoctions.

"Ech-iz-en-kun!"

Once Ryoma heard his name called again, he immediately spit out his ponta after seeing Kentarou staring at his face. " _When will this idiot ever give up? Is he calling me for-"_

"We will meet again in the nationals." Said Kentarou. "And when the time comes, we can do singles—"

"No thanks. I don't want to play you anymore." Blurted Ryoma.

"Aw come on! Don't be like that." Cried Kentarou. "In fact, let's have a little practice match."

"Sorry, not today. I need to sleep."

Kentarou's eyes were widening again as he smiled. This time, he clutched onto the little freshman tightly while embracing him. "Pleaseeeeeee!" he whined. "I will let you spend a night at my house."

Ryoma sighed. This guy was seriously going to get smacked in the face if he doesn't shut up.

"I already told you, I don't like dating boys."

"But you already promised to date me."

"Yeah, but you didn't win the tennis match."

"I don't care. You are going to be mine no matter what happens!"

Ryoma had to cover his ears. All this attention seeking from Kentarou is getting on his nerves.

"When will you ever stop flirting?"

Kentarou thought about that question for a moment. "I like flirting with boys because I was born that way. Even my parents thought I was cute and precious."

"You rubbed it off from them?"

"Yup, and now you can't escape me."

"Che, you are a pedophile." Said Ryoma as he slowly pulled Kentarou off of his body and ran off to a nearby park. "I'm going to leave you here so that I can get some peace and quiet."

"Don't leave me, Echizen-kuuuuun!" called Kentarou as he chased after the seigaku freshman.

 **Author's Notes:** LOLOLOLOL! So funny I tell you. Kentarou is a leech and he will not stop chasing after people that he loves so much. He's like a lost puppy that wants a lot of attention. There was no way that Echizen can avoid Aoi now since he has a stalker. Furthermore, how will he do on his date with kentarou? And what will his own father say? Tune in next time and find out. Remember to read and review!


	11. Epilogue

**A Visit to Various Schools**

 **Disclaimer: Don't you all wish I owned prince of tennis? Well too bad I don't.**

Chapter 11: Epilogue

It was another beautiful morning as usual as the sun shone brightly down on the tennis courts of Seishun Gakuen. But on the streets of Tokyo, Kentarou was still chasing after a tired Ryoma with the rest of Rokkaku following close behind

"Come back here you little bastard! I haven't finished propsing to you yet!"

"You are so gross, buchou! There is no way I will ever marry a pervert like you!" called Ryoma.

Unfortunately, Fuji appeared out of nowhere behind a bush and dragged Ryoma inside.

"Fuji-sempai? What…." But he couldn't finish that sentence as Fuji covered his mouth.

"Ryo-chan, what's this I heard about you not marrying Kentarou? You just defeated him in tennis. Well, allow me to fix your problem in a more fashionable way. And congratulations on passing my test." Smirked Fuji as he took out his phone and dialed in a random number.

"Hello, Kiyosumi-san, are you there?"

Ryoma was about to throw away that phone, but Fuji pressed his hand against the boy's face, preventing him from taking the phone.

"Hello to you too Fuji-sempai. What can I help you with today?"

"Well, it seems that the pervert from Rokkaku still hasn't given up on chasing our beloved Echizen since he refused to accept Kentarou's proposal. Would you do the honor of marrying him one last time? We shall meet up inside the tennis courts at Seigaku."

"Of course Fuji! I will be there in fifteen minutes!" said Sengoku as the line went dead.

"You did not just invite Sengoku and the rest of Yamabuki into Seigaku, did you?" said Ryoma indignantly.

"Of course I did. And ignore any distractions from other schools. You belong to me and Kentarou because as the overprotective mother, I have to look out for your best interests at heart."

"Why would you do that? And did you contact everyone else on my phone and told them about my love life?"

Just then, the hyotei regulars heard about what Fuji said while Atobe rushed in towards the gates to make his move.

"Excuse me, but only I can look out for that brat's best interest, Fuji." Boasted Atobe.

But Fuji simply ignored Atobe as he went over and opened the door for the Rikkai team.

"Kunimitsu, did your so called lover ignore me?" shouted Keigo.

"Don't look at me, Keigo. Fuji orchestrated the whole thing, not me. And Fuji is not my lover."

"Of course we are, Tezuka-san." Said Fuji sweetly as he opened his eyes before turning his attention towards the Hyotei captain. "And I mentioned this before, Keigo. I was told not to let you take my darling wife away from me since you are an unpleasant distraction that must be ignored."

Keigo fumed while everyone else stared at the evilly smirking fuji for a moment before Tezuka led his rival towards the clubhouse. Well, what did you expect? Fuji Syuusuke is scary.

"Ryoma-san, are you all right? I hope Fuji didn't rough you up too much in there." Said Kamio as he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off Ryoma's face. "And is Fuji always like this towards other tennis players?"

"Unfotunately, yes. And I'm all right, but I am tired of being chased by that pervert Kentarou. Can anyone of you guys stop him and end this madness already?" protested Ryoma.

"Sorry Echizen, I can't do anything. Fuji will definitely give me torment if I try to help you." Replied Momo with a look of disgust on his face.

"And even if we tried to interfere, Yukimura-buchou will make us run laps." Groaned Akaya.

"What are you all afraid of? I thought you were so "protective" of your little freshman." Said Yuushi.

No one else responded to that question.

A few minutes later, the Yamabuki team arrived at Seigaku and rang the bell to the gates. Luckily, Tezuka opened it and greeted the team, but not before Sengoku charged right in and started shouting.

"ECHIZEN-KUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Where are you my darling?"

Howls of laughter were heard from Shitenhouji and Rikkaidai while Ryoma blushed furiously behind a tree.

"I am not here right now! I've been out sick with a cold." Said Ryoma. But that excuse didn't even get past Yukimura as he walked right over and dragged the sulking tennis prodigy out and right onto a bench.

"Ryo-baby, lying to your sempais is a great sin. And you are being very naughty right now." Said Yukimura with a dangerous glee coming from his face.

"You are working directly with Fuji, aren't you? I knew you were evil but how could you sink that low to consort with Fuji?"

"Fuji-sempai and I are best friends. We like to torment our teammates any way possible."

Ryoma just sighed.

"There you are, my beloved darling! I was wondering where you were. Come here and give your sempai a kiss." Said Sengoku cheerfully as he placated himself directly onto the freshman.

"So you are stalking me now?" mused Ryoma. "And here I thought you couldn't get any more annoying than before. Have you flooded my phone with your sexist messages?"

"Echizen-san, I think it's best if you do as he says." Said Choutarou nervously.

"The silver haired kid from Hyotei is right. You didn't think I would let your phone go home empty handed, did you?" continued Sengoku.

"Somehow, I just wished I never gave out my phone number." Sighed Ryoma.

"Well, too bad Ryo-baby. Your phone number is crucial to all of us since we need to keep track of your whereabouts. Besides, why ignore phone messages from your friends when we can keep in touch?"

"You are so annoying, Fuji-sempai."

"So, that little yarou has been pestered by his sempai again. Luckily he doesn't have my phone number or else I would be the first to pound some sense into someone for giving it out without my permission. Why are the rest of the schools here in Seigaku anyway? They don't even go to Ryoma's school and I don't remember ever being invited here. Are they hosting some sort of a kissing event?" said Shinji.

"Kamio-sempai, does Ibu-sempai always mutter to himself on a daily basis?" whispered Ryoma.

"Yup, it's been constantly happening in school, especially when we are together in class. Frankly, I wanted to change classes immediately, but that wouldn't help anything. Even my own teacher forced me to wear one of her noise cancellation headphones during class." Sighed Kamio.

"Oh Rhythm-kun! You really are cute. I wanted to come here so that I can have a little rematch with you in order to find out which one of us can make Ryoma our lover. I understand you didn't want to be here, but I wanted to return the headphones that I borrowed from you the other day. Lucky for me! Anyway, want to have a match?" asked Sengoku.

Kamio was twitching uncontrollably as he stood as far away as he could from Sengoku to avoid a confrontation. He was grasping onto both Ryoma and Momo's arms tightly while trying not to run like a coward.

"What the hell have I done to deserve this?" muttered Kamio.

Ryoma and Momo both soothed the speedster's back gently while telling him to remove Sengoku's phone number after this is over.

"So, it seems that Ryoma has passed the test?" asked Manami-buchou of Yamabuki as he walked towards Eiji. "I guess my little subordinate has gotten used to being stalked by Sengoku?"

"You could say that. In fact Ochibi has been all over the place with other students of various schools since we all seem to care a great deal about him. I guess a few more lovers and brothers couldn't hurt."

"I see. So when is the kissing booth going to start?"

Eiji just shrugged.

"Hey you are tall dark and handsome!" said Amane towards one of the Hyotei tennis members, whom

looked at the weirdo with disgust as he walked away.

"Hey cap boy, come on and share a few jokes with me!" continued Amane as he moved onto the next Hyotei regular named Shishido.

"I don't want to share any lame jokes with you, dumbass." Said Shishido as he pushed the Rokkaku joker aside before grabbing his doubles partner and dashed towards the tennis courts.

"You must be grumpy looking, gorilla man! Want to have a match with me?" said Amane as he looked at the Rikkai regular with the black cap.

"His name is not gorilla man you good for nothing weirdo!" shouted Akaya as he came to Sanada's defense. "Why I would have half the mind to beat the fucking daylights out of you!"

"Language Akaya. And please refrain from using violence while in Seigaku. We don't want casualties strewn all over the tennis courts." Suggested Yagyuu.

"Gomen, Yagyuu-sempai. But that joke from Amane was so not funny! He insulted the fukubuchou of our school!" whined Akaya.

"Oh I am sure his boyfriend Yukimura can handle this." Stated Marui.

More laughter could be heard from Seigaku as Sanada blushed furiously. Why are they picking on him?

 **Somewhere inside the clubroom…**

So, Kunimitsu. I guess your little freshman brat passed with flying colors, didn't he?" said Atobe.

"Yup, but I am going to have to punish Fuji for taking Ryoma's phone number and spreading it towards other schools." Stated Tezuka. "In the meantime, what brings you to Seigaku?"

"Well, if you must know, I like to see you more often because you are my confidante, my trusted rival, and most of all, my close friend and brother. It's not wrong for a beautiful guy like me to come visit you every so often, ahn?" boasted Keigo.

Tezuka just smirked. He knew that his rival couldn't be sent away that easily. He then poured a cup of jasmine tea for Keigo as the chat continued.

"I see. But even though my trip to Germany was uneventful, I feel homesick because I haven't been back to Japan in a while. The moment I leave for rehab, my school goes into utter chaos unless I can keep it under control. Sometimes I wonder if you have the capabilities of taking over my role as buchou while I'm away?"

"Hey, anything for a friend. After all, I've kept those plebians in line during the U17 camp so of course I can handle any problems your school might have. Luckily, my assistant Yuushi has helped me greatly ever since you went to Germany and he has given that brat some advice on relationships." Continued Keigo.

"That's nice. But just keep Ryoma away from Fuji-sempai. You have no idea what he could conjure up next. Furthermore, I am not married to Fuji because he is not my wife."

"So, the rumors about that are true, ahn? I can see why Fuji has been constantly stalking and harassing my bratty boyfriend since he can't seem to shake off the sadist. Well, I am going to have to start taking drastic measures by any means necessary."

Tezuka wondered what Keigo was planning as they continued sipping tea.

Back on the courts, Hiyoshi was busy hitting a tennis ball at the wall when someone tapped him on the back.

"What do you want, Wakato?"

"My, how did you know it was me?" asked Wakato with a surprised look.

"I have my sources at Hyotei. If you are here to challenge me to a match, that's fine. But if you are stalking me…."

But Hiyoshi never got to finish what he was saying as a group of girls started flocking around the Gekokujyou specialist.

"OH MY GOD! Wakashi-Kun is so hot!" Shouted one of the girls.

"Go on a date with me, cute boy!" shouted another girl.

Hiyoshi was blushing with fury as he ran off. "Leave me alone! I don't want to get involved with romance right now!"

The girls screamed with delight as they continued chasing after Hiyoshi. His eyes were stinging with tears while Oishi and Inui sweatdropped.

"Yuushi-sempai, do you have something to do with this?" asked the mother hen.

"Don't look at me." Shrugged Yuushi.

Mukahi only laughed as he walked up to his doubles partner and high fived him. "That should keep our ladies man occupied for a while. We will show Fuji what our tennis specialist can do in the romance department."

"I HEARD THAT! GET THESE GIRLS AWAY FROM ME!" yelled Hiyoshi.

"Sorry, mushroom head. But I'm afraid we can't help you here. You are always lonely without anyone to talk to so you should thank me for getting the girls to join you." Smirked Oshitari as he pointed at Hiyoshi.

Laughter could be heard from Ryoma and Momo. Unfortunately for Shishido, he was going to vomit.

"Sometimes I want to be in a place where there are no perverts around. Let's find a peaceful place to practice tennis, Choutarou."

"Hai!"

Elsewhere the Kisarazu twins met face to face while avoiding the mass chaos of chattering boys.

"I missed you."

"Me too bro."

"You should come home more often. Mom and dad are thinking about you."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Atsushi-sempai da ne!" exclaimed Yanagisawa as he ran over to his friend's side and observed his twin. "Who is this cutie you are talking to da me? Introduce me to her."

"Nii-san." Said Ryou. "Who is that guy with the mouth of a duck?"

"He's my teammate." Responded Atsushi.

"Want me to beat him up with a tennis ball?"

Yanagisawa's eyes widened.

"Please refrain from killing my teammate, Ryou."

"I will be gentle with him."

"A ten second head start will be okay for you?"

"Thanks."

Yanagisawa was running now. He couldn't stand scary siblings in tennis, especially Mizuki.

As for Sanada, he and Yukimura walked into the courts with the rest of his team in tow when two regulars from Rokkaku showed up. "Are you Sanada Genichirou from Rikkai dai? We want to know if you are really going to date Yukimura and marry him later on."

Yukimura could only chuckle while Sanada sent death glares at Niou and marui for spreading the ridiculous love and marriage rumor.

"How is that any of your business?" quipped Sanada to the boys in red, thereby scaring them away.

"You know, if Yukimura really married Sanada and adopted Ryoma, they would be a big family."

"How so?' asked Niou.

"Sanada becomes the father, Yukimura is the mother and Ryoma will become their son. As for Kirihara, he could be Ryoma's long lost brother."

"What about Jackal?"

"I guess he could be the boy's butler." Stated marui with a nod.

"Seriously?"

"Yanagi should be the boy's uncle and teach him how to enjoy drinks rich in high fiber and vitamins."

"What about me and Yagyuu?" asked Niou.

"How about the weird couple that lives next to Echizen Nanjirou, the famous tennis master? Maybe you could harass him so that he can play more matches with us."

"You have a crazy imagination." Said Niou flatly.

As Inui observed the boys in the tennis courts, notebook in hand, and watched everyone chattering chaotically. He muttered to himself. "I wonder how everyone started to find out about our freshman."

He continued to make his rounds when he spotted his assistant wearing the Rikkai jersey. "Yanagi-san?"

"It's so good to see you again, boss." Said Yanagi as he walked over to Inui with Kirihara clinging to his arm. "I forgot that this is still Seigaku with other teams running like wild monkeys."

"Same here." smiled Inui as he shook his friend's hand. Unfortunately, Akaya had to break the two boys apart.

"Not so fast, Frankenstein. You beat my Yanagi-sempai."

"Looks like seaweed head is very protective of you."

"Yes, he is loyal, isn't he?" said Yanagi without blinking.

"You know, Fuji is over there stalking Ryoma again and wants to use him to participate in a kissing booth." Said Inui while trailing off.

"That's it. No one kisses my rival without answering me in a tennis match. I am going to challenge Fuji myself if I have to." Said Akaya as he unlatched himself from Renji's arms and grabbed his tennis racket before running off.

"Akaya! Get back here! You can't just start challenging people to a tennis match without permission from Sanada!" caked Jackal.

"It seems you got your hands full at Rikkai now." Said Inui as he slowly adjusted his glasses. "I would like to visit again soon in order to conjure a new recipe up for my teammates later on."

"Of course, you are always welcome to visit." Replied Yanagi. He then glanced around and saw Kawamura waving after Kaidoh and Momo with his racket in hand.

"So is this supposed to be an exhibition match or a petting zoo?"

While Fuji was busy trying to put random dresses on Ryoma, whom steadfastly refused. Mizuki was scanning the school until he spotted his rival. He then walked over to the sadist and started chatting. "So, my rival is here at last. "Now…"

"Yuuta-chan! I didn't know you were coming to see me so soon." Said Fuji with a look of delight while ignoring the fuming Mizuki.

"Actually, I have no idea why I ended up coming here." Muttered Yuuta. "And are you still trying to torment your freshman into wearing dresses again? Why the hell is everyone else here? I thought you guys were going to have an exhibition match with Rokkaku or Hyotei."

"Unfortunately, practice was cancelled and the coach decided to host this special event with Ryoma being our star attraction today." Said the blue-eyed boy cheerfully. "By the way, you look ravishingly cute today, yuuta-chan."

"Aniki, please stop called me that!" groaned Yuuta. "You are embarrassing me in front of other schools! Won't your so called husband number two get angry at you?"

"What's this? One of my best friends is getting married to a captain of another school and I don't hear a thing about it?" grinned Saeki. "are you getting tired of abusing Yuuta already?"

"I would never stop doing that." Grinned Fuji. "Yuuta and Ryoma make a great couple and my wife is taking things too seriously."

"ANIKI!" bellowed Yuuta, "STOP IT!"

"The day I marry you is the day you tire yourself out with 600 laps." Yelled Tezuka from the clubhouse.

"Excellent idea." Piped Saeki as he held a finger up. "Now you have plans to let three wives live in your house at the same time, Fuji."

"That's what I am planning to do." Agreed Fuji.

Yuuta's eyes were twitching. He was beginning to get upset as he muttered. "Sometimes I just want to leave the family and stay with Echizen. Honestly, Fuji likes to scare the crap out of me sometimes."

"What was that, Yuuta?"

"I think he is agreeing to the marriage and kissing."

"I… I said no such thing, Saeki-San!"

"What is up with everyone getting married and having to kiss each other?" thought yagyuu as he walked over to where Ryoma was sitting and joined him. "Do you have something to do with this?"

"No, sempai. I was just picked at random by my crazy coach, used as a puppet by that sadist, and now everyone thinks I am gay, which I am not."

"Huh… That's not what I've heard from yukimura and Tachibana. It seems that you have been hit with bad luck."

"Yeah, I know. I just want this whole shit storm to be over!" groaned Ryoma.

Unfortunately for Ryoma, he was being embraced all of a sudden by the captain of Rokkaku once again. "I knew I find you here eventually, Echizen-kun! So what say you, want to play tennis again?"

"No thanks, I just want some peace and quiet."

"Aw, come on!" whined Aoi. "Just one match?"

Echizen twitched.

"You are going to play right? Please say yes! I just wanted to see how strong you really are because I have been having dreams about you going into the world cup. Please let me play you?"

Echizen twitched again.

"Echizen-kun! I didn't know you had so many people coming here to kiss you again." Yelled Aoi cheerfully. "Are you having a party later on in your house?"

Echizen vein popped as he got up and threw the empty can of ponta from a distance, it landed into the garbage can without falling. He then ran out of the courts as calmly as possible without having to hear the annoying Rokkaku captain bitching and moaning. He then started shouting at the top of his lungs,

"SOMETIMES I JUST WANT SOME PEACE AND QUIET! IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK!?"

The scream caused most of the students to jump in fear while Tezuka and Atobe were busy reading a magazine in the clubroom.

"Do you want to deal with those annoying plebians?"

"Nah, I think you can handle those whining assholes better than I can."

Near the school yard, Wakato and Kajimoto were talking amongst themselves.

"So why did you want me to crossdress again?"

"it's a special hobby of mine that I like to do at home." Said Kajimoto. "Meeting Echizen has helped me to understand what it means to be a girl."

"Are you thinking of marrying Ryoma?" continued Wakato. "It doesn't seem you have the legs to walk Ryoma's hands down at the altar."

"Shut up."

Outside of the tennis courts, Shishido and Ohtori were trying their best to play a simple match, but it proved difficult with all the screaming from random students. Everything wasn't normal here and it was beginning to piss the dash specialist off.

"That does it!" exclaimed Shishido as he nearly threw his racquet on the ground. "Why the fuck are we here anyway!? There is NO ONE playing tennis here! And Atobe and his ingenious plan. "Oh let's go visit Tezuka so that I can have sex with him and spend time with my precious little brat." He imitated. ,

"I feel for you, Shishido-sempai." said a voice from behind the tree.

"Echizen-kun? Why are you behind the tree?" asked Choutaro.

"I was trying to run away from that annoying pest Aoi Kentarou. Believe me, I didn't even want this kissing even to happen today as everything is getting disorganized. Frankly, my captain is busy sipping pina coladas with the Monkey King while I am left to fend for myself."

"I see, well come and join us, why don't you." Said Choutarou with a smile as he ran up and slowly pulled Ryoma closer to him. "I know things are a bit hectic, but I think Atobe will get things situated as soon as possible."

Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief while Shishido looked on in disbelief. If it were up to him, he would have kicked the freshman out in an instant. "I guess you are able to resolve things a lot quicker than I would have expected. You really are shrewder than I first thought."

"Thank you, shishido-san."

Some random Seigaku student whistled at them while writing, "Shishido and Choutaro sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Ryoma grabbed one of the tennis balls and flung it at the random student, knocking him out in the process. How dare he interrupt their precious moment!

"Why did you have to do that for us anyway? I could have taken him out easily!" said Shishido.

"No need, sempai. After all, I didn't want to deal with annoying pests that keep pestering us about relationships. It's none of their business." Said Ryoma proudly.

The silver pair looked at each other and nodded. "I guess that will work."

Ryoma just smiled at them.

Yup, Kurobane was definitely lost.

"It's impressive to see Seigaku and all the other schools here. I almost forgot where we were earlier. Still though, Aoi wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to see Echizen again."

"Really." Agreed Amane. "Love is in the air for us. Pfft."

Amane was kicked in the head once again.

Kamio was beginning to lose his patience by the time he saw Tachibana and An approaching him, staring at him with awkward expressions. His face was turning a shade of red that matched his hair while Sengoku and Shinji continued their rambling. They were still not releasing Rhythm boy anytime soon.

"Tachibana-san, An-chan, please save me from these two mindless zombies!"

"But Kamio-kun, you are so popular. We can't resist you." Giggled An.

"Kamio belongs to me and only me." Muttered Shinji. "You have no right to steal him from me, Mr. happy-go-lucky guy. God, when is he going to leave? He has no business being here and all he says is that Kamio's cute or Kamio is cuddly."

"I just like to share your cute little boyfriend." Grinned Sengoku. "Besides, Ryoma-chan didn't seem to mind being cuddled by me. I am sure that there is love at first sight for him and Kamio here. Besides, its' better to let Kamio and Ryoma start dating now. Lucky!"

Tachibana had the urge to laugh as he stepped away from the perverted Lucky tennis player. "Okay, I will leave you guys alone now. Please let me know how your date goes with Echizen."

"Tachibana-san! How could you do this to me!?" wailed Kamio.

After the tea ceremony, Tezuka and Atobe walked out of the clubroom and discovered that all the players were causing massive delay in tennis practice. Not only were his carefully laid-out plans were destroyed, the courts are turning into a chaotic horde of middle school boys. Both were extremely pissed off at the sight of the boys crowding through the clubroom door.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY RUCKUS ARE YOU ALL DOING!?" roared Atobe.

"Hey everyone!" called out some random person. "Inui looks sexy without glasses on."

"I am not wearing pants." Came the random response.

"I leave you all alone for 20 minutes and look what you all did. Everyone run seven hundred laps, NOW!" shouted Tezuka.

That shook everyone to the core. How they all heard him and managed to crowd through the school grounds was a complete mystery. However no one would stay behind to provoke the Seigaku captain's anger. Unfortunately, only half of the whole school complied while the other half barely moved.

"Well, are you bloody plebians going to stand there all day or do I need to start assigning you all racquet swings?" ordered Atobe. "Get your asses moving!"

"What about me? Aren't you all supposed to kiss me for a job well done?" asked Ryoma.

"Later, brat! We need to get these weaklings into shape!" replied Atobe.

Everyone started running without uttering another word, except for Yuushi and Fuji.

"Looks like Atobe and Tezuka are ready to spread their love life for Ryoma now." Whispered Fuji.

"They are both gods. We best not to anger them." Agreed Yuushi.

Just then a message from Echizen Ryoma was sent directly towards Atobe's phone.

"Mada Mada Da ne."

Message from: Atobe Keigo

"Brat! Is that all you have to say? We will just see how you feel after you pass my test."

Message from: Tezuka Kunimitsu

"Echizen, run your laps first!"

Message from: Sanada Genichirou

"Echizen, do you need me to beat up Aoi for you?"

Message from: Yukimura Seiichi

"Ryo-baby, congratulations on visiting all the schools."

Message from: Fuji Syuusuke

"Ryo-chan, I have one more test for you: Kiss me now!

Message from: Aoi Kentarou

"Echizen-Kun! Marry me!"

Ryoma blinked at all the messages and sighed. Why was he always getting stalked and picked on? He was glad to have extra services on his phone. But those other phone numbers from random schools, were they really necessary? Although he never came up with a plan to get rid of kentarou, he still has ways of making his sempais miserable, especially Fuji.

"You might have won this round Fuji, but I will find a way to defeat you!" thought Ryoma to himself as he ran his laps.

 **Author's Notes: More boring rikkai stuff and so much funny comedy. But this took some time to do! On the bright side, this novel is finally finished! Of course, with all the pain and suffering I had to go through and maybe I did go a bit overboard with the characters. But seven hundred laps? That would really put a lot of pain in the legs. Oh well, the captains will always prevail in the end.**

 **I know I missed out on the twins from Josei Shonan, but I didn't want to keep dragging this chapter onward. But the point is, this humorous romance fic is done for good. I can't believe it went this far.**

 **Thank you all for reading! And make sure you keep supporting me and commenting! Happy New Year to you all!**


End file.
